Sorcery and Spirit
by northern-diamond
Summary: YyhXHhp Crossover, Two of the spirit detecives travel to Hogwarts on the request of the Dumbledore, but what is to happen to them...well I guess you'll have to read and findout.rnI don't own Yu yu hakusho or harry potter
1. Your going

Kurama waited patiently for whatever urgent business Koenma had decided to call them for. Botan had called all four of them to meet her for what she said was an "absolute urgent, can't miss or else" meeting, that was a half an hour ago. Kuwabara had already left claiming he was tired and he had a test in school tomorrow, though inspiringly Yusuke stayed and shrugged his shoulders. Hiei didn't seem to care either way if Koenma showed up or not.  
  
"Dammit, where the hell is he?" Yelled Yusuke, slamming the tree Hiei was on that caused the branches to rustle. Hiei glared at Yusuke who in turn just gave an apologetic wave.  
  
"Yusuke I'm sure Koenma was just detained wi-" Kurama started.  
  
POP  
  
Yusuke jumped. "What the heck was that?"  
  
Kurama scanned the area, there wasn't anyone around except a cat that sat rather stiffly beside Yusuke. Yusuke let out a surprised shout when the cat beside him meowed that also caused to jump back a pace from the furry creature.  
  
"Hmph, its only a stupid animal, is that you were alarmed about" Hiei said in a mocking tone.  
  
"No its just it...aw forget it." said Yusuke who glared angrily at the cat.  
  
Kurama noticed the cat would look at the three of them once in a while as if it were trying to measure them up. The markings on its face were unusual because they reminded him of a pair of heavy glasses. There also seemed to be a weird energy coming from the cat that wasn't quite spiritual energy but something similar. Before Kurama could fully comprehend his thoughts Koema popped in.  
  
"Yo." He said in greeting, lifting a hand to everyone.  
  
"There you are, we've been waiting fo-" Yusuke began but Koenma cut him off.  
  
"Yes, Yes I'm sure I'm cutting into some of your vital study time, Yusuke."  
  
"Can we get on with this?"Said Hiei impatiently.  
  
"Oh yes, um looks like everyone is here- where's kuwabara..Nevermind it dosen't matter I only need two volunteers anyway."  
  
"For what?" said Yusuke, a bored expression," look pacifier-breath some of us enjoy sleeping AT NIGHT!"  
  
Koenma gave a vexed expression and huffed. "Yes well I was getting to that Yusuke! I'd like to introduce you all Ms. Mcgongall" Said Koenma waving his hand dramatically at the cat.  
  
Yusuke looked dumbstruck and Hiei just stared quizzically at the cat.  
  
"You want us to believe that this FURBALL is MConaball or whatever"  
  
"That's Ms. McGonagall." Said the stern looking woman now in the cat's place. Kurama noticed that she spoke perfect Japanese. She had her arms crossed over looking slightly disgruntled at the group of boys in front of her. She wore emerald green robes and what appeared to be a witches hat, an outfit you'd likely see on Halloween except it was made with velvet cloth.  
  
Kurama blinked, -that's new- he had never seen a human change into an animal before but he had heard of some that could, though he hadn't really believed it at the time. He smiled when he saw how utterly lost Yusuke looked.  
  
"Well I'm Kurama, that's Hiei and this is Yusuke," said kurama politely, gesturing to each of the boys in turn," What would you like of us?"  
  
McGonagall raised her eyebrow slightly, and silently gave them two letters with green inked letters on the front and a waxed red emblem on the back. Kurama took them from her and opened one.  
  
"HOGWARTS SCHOOL Of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwumps, International Confed. of Wizards)  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later that July 31. Yours sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress "  
  
"Yes Professor Dumbledore and I would like it if two of you would take a mission at our school, Koenma has told me that your powerful and we need that right now." Said McGonagall, her eyes looking to each of them in turn," We have a powerful enemy who has just arisen and he has enlisted the help of demons who can attack the school."  
  
"So you would like us to help you get rid of them while we attend this Hogwarts" Said Kurama.  
  
"Hn, attend some stupid ningen torture chamber, thanks but no thanks."  
  
"Well that's too bad since I've already decided who's going!" Said Koenma mischievously, "Ms. McGonagall Kurama and Yusuke will be your new students!"  
  
"What!!" Yelled Yusuke, who looked ready to punch the spirit ruler, "Send Hiei I have things I need to do here and.."  
  
"Hiei and Kuwabara are going to take of things here while you two are over at Hogwarts," Said Koenma who acted like he hadn't heard Yusuke, "everything is all set and fake exchange acceptance letters have been sent to your homes."  
  
Hiei was the one who jumped down from the tree looking like he was ready to breathe fire, which wouldn't be that far from the truth.  
  
"Your going to leave me here with that baka!"  
  
"You leave tommorrow!" Said Koenma finally who didn't notice Hiei's sword getting dangerously close to his head. 


	2. farewells and a portkey

Cool I got two reviews, thanks please keep r&R  
  
Chapter 2!Farewell  
  
Kurama sighed. The evening events had been somewhat tiring, mostly because he had to fight to get Hiei off Koenma so that he could explain more on the mission. But now he had to lie to his mother again, which was doubly frustrating and he didn't seem to really have a choice in the matter either. Koenma had made it very clear that he wanted Yusuke and him to be at Genkai's tomorrow at 6pm. Kurama gently opened his bedroom window, he didn't want to wake his kaasan so early in the morning, and he gripped the edge of the window and carefully jumped into his room. Yawning he noticed the time on his alarm clock read 3:00am, he hoped he wouldn't be getting any more late night meetings like that for a while. He decided that it was a good idea to start packing tonight rather than wait till the last minute like Yusuke was certain to do. He only packed a few items of clothing since he'd be wearing school uniforms more often then not, looking around he wondered if he should bring anything else. In the end, he brought some pictures of his family and friends, seeds, and a few traditional battle clothing, though some of the items weren't necessary he thought they'd be good to bring just in case. Kurama crept into the hallway after he was done, making sure none of the floorboards so much as utter one foul squeak. Just as he was heading into the hallway he heard I tired yawn come from the couch.  
  
"Shuichi?" Said his kaasan, she blinked a few time and rubbed her eyes with her fists, "where have you been, I checked your room after supper and you weren't there?"  
  
Kurama noticed the cup of coffee idly sitting on the table; she must have stayed up all night waiting for him to get home.  
  
"Oh I was helping my friend Yusuke and Kuwabara study for a big test coming up tomorrow." He felt terrible for deceiving her but it was a definite way to fend off any unwanted questions.  
  
"Oh. Next time please leave a note dear, I was worried." She said very gently before giving him a hug.  
  
"Um, Kaasan did you get any letters in the mail today?" Kurama asked before she could leave to bed.  
  
"I don't think so, I was busy all day so I didn't check it," She said as she walked over to the front door, "Oh yes there's one here."  
  
She ripped the letter open and read a few sentences, a puzzled look over came her expression before she turned to look at her son.  
  
"You didn't tell me you signed up for a boarding school in England."  
  
"Well I didn't really know if I was going to get in because it's a very prestigious school and they're very selective about excepting foreign students." Kurama explained quickly, hoping to ease the tension a bit.  
  
"But it says here you're supposed to leave today." Shiori tightened her grip on the letter crushing it, and her hands were starting to tremble. Her scars were visible under the housecoat she was wearing, Kurama tried to console her by saying that he would write every week and phone home whenever he could.  
  
Shiori smiled at him and nodded. "We'll have to have a farewell picnic for you; I'll take the day off at work so I can get everything ready before you leave."  
  
"Ok kaasan." Kurama hugged his mother, thankful that she was so understanding and wondering how he'd ever deserved her.  
  
Y POV  
  
As soon as Yusuke got home however he was greeted immediately by his drunken mother who was currently banging a piece of paper against the kitchen table.  
  
"What this 'bout you going to some boarding school," She yelled loudly at Yusuke, "Isn't it enough that you cause trouble around here now u want to do it at some prep school?"  
  
Yusuke rolled his eyes; she must be really out of it. "Yeah ma."  
  
"You don't even know English and have you even packed yet?"  
  
He shrugged his shoulders. "Aw I'll be fine."  
  
He didn't really know any English besides a few swears some tourists he heard swear one time. Though he was sure that Kurama could bail him out since he was smart and probably knew how to speak every language on the planet.  
  
"I'll pack tomorrow; I have until 6 after all."  
  
His mother in her unholy state got up to what he could only assume to lecture him more, pointing a finger at him threatingly before she collapsed on the carpet. She started snoring a few minutes later as Yusuke stared in bewilderment  
  
"Ok, I'm going to go to bed now"  
  
next day  
  
"Crap they are so going to kick my ass!!!" Yusuke was rushing to Genkai's, he woke up late and just decided to grab whatever he could carry from the clothes on the floor. He took a quick glance at his watch.  
  
"Crap!" HE said again.  
  
It was at least forty-five minutes after the meeting time and he still had at least another 10 blocks till he reached Genkai's. Better put it into overdrive, he thought to himself. He urged his legs to run faster so that he was running almost twice as fast. The temple was in sight, he bolted with his last bit of strength to slide into home.  
  
"Your late dimwit."  
  
"Yeah, yeah my mom didn't wake me up, OK!!  
  
Genkai just gave him a disconcerting look, but what else was new.  
  
"Come on they're already inside waiting for you."  
  
Yusuke followed Genkai into the temple where he was met with the stares of several people. Kurama gave him a small smile as if he hadn't expected anything else, Hiei just looked like he didn't care either way, Kuwabara was asleep, a disapproving gaze was delivered from that McGonagall woman, and then there was a old man by the corner who was enjoying a strawberry tart with a twinkling look behind his half-moon specs, an amused grin on his lips.  
  
"He he, sorry I'm late everyone."  
  
"Well now that were all here we might as well get started," Said the man from the corner, "I'm Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts as your friends already know, and I believe that you are Yusuke."  
  
Yusuke nodded, "So you're the old dude who wanted us to go to that witch school or whatever?"  
  
McGonagall looked shocked that Yusuke had addressed Dumbledore in this manner but didn't say anything, Dumbledore however just chuckled.  
  
"Yes, though I daresay I have never had anyone call me that before to my face, it's rather refreshing to hear such an upfront behavior."  
  
Yusuke just stared at him he had lost him after the last few words.  
  
"Ahem, yes well I have asked for the services of you and Kurama for a reason, you see Voldemort has enlisted the help of several demons that can penetrate the wards of the school." McGonagall flinched at the name.  
  
"So you want to get rid of the demons while attending the school undercover and get rid of this Voldemort?" Kurama asked, stepping forward from the wall.  
  
"Well half right, you just need to get rid of the demons and defend yourselves and others from Voldemort. His fate is the hands of another." Said Dumbledore, his face conveying utter seriousness.  
  
Kurama and Yusuke just glanced at each other but they let it slide.  
  
Yusuke was starting to get impatient. "Ok then, get rid of the bugs and leave the big cheese for someone else we get it."  
  
"Where would we be staying, I believe that we still have another 2 weeks till the term starts." Stated Kurama.  
  
"First you will be transported to 12 Grimmauld Place to meet the other people who will assist you and then to Diagon Alley to stay at the Leaky Cauldron where you will get instructions by owl."  
  
"Alright," Said Yusuke slightly confused, "so how are we getting there?"  
  
Dumbledore silently reached into his robes and placed a chipped red mug into Yusuke's hands. Yusuke was starting to think the old man was getting senile.  
  
"It's a Portkey, you and Kurama must touch this and you will be instantly transported to wherever it was set."  
  
Yusuke seriously doubted this piece of junk could take him anywhere. Kuwabara chose this moment to wake-up.  
  
"Oh Yusuke you're here did I miss anything?"  
  
"They were just about to leave, dimwit."  
  
"Hey shut your face, I can't believe I'm stuck with you for the year!!" Shouted Kuwabara, as he jumped to his feet.  
  
Hiei gave a bland expression. "Believe me the feelings mutual."  
  
Dumbledore interrupted Hiei and Kuwabara's squabble before it got serious.  
  
"Now, now we must be on our ways, you two had better grab your things and I'll see you in a few minutes, I advise you to hold on tight."  
  
Yusuke and Kurama grabbed their bags.  
  
"Be careful fox, you too detective I don't want to come to your rescue again."  
  
"Yeah Urameshi, it be a real shame if I, the great kazuma kuwabara had to come and find you all messed up."  
  
Yusuke smirked while Kurama gave a departureing wave before he touched the mug. There was a feeling of sudden rush through him before he felt something like a hook tug behind his navel taking them far away.  
  
TBC  
  
Yeah SECOND Chapter, sorry if you think it took long but I had a report to do and my muse decided to run off on me for a bit. Thanks to the first 3 people who reviewed me because it was a real confidence builder. I hope I hear more..and I ill work on the 3rd chapter right away. 


	3. Grimmauld place

Chapter 3  
  
The pulling finally stopped landing on solid ground with such force it made Yusuke fall flat on his face, Kurama had barely caught himself but was able to stand.  
  
"That was worse than Botan taking me to the spirit world." Mumbled Yusuke against the tiled floor.  
  
They were in a kitchen and not a very ordinary one either, everything was moving by itself. There were potatoes peeling themselves to cannonball into a cooking pot across the room behind him, he dodged one when it came straight for his head. There was a spoon stirring what seemed to be vegetable stew and hamburgers jumping on the frying pan.  
  
"Oh you must be the agents from Japan." Said a pleasant female voice "Is your friend alright?"  
  
By the door was a plump woman with flaming red hair, wearing what he supposed was to be wizard attire judging from what MGonanagall and Dumbledore wore yesterday.  
  
"He's fine," said Kurama, Yusuke jumped up off the floor and waved at the woman, "and who are you, may I ask?"  
  
"Oh you can call me Mrs. Weasley dear."  
  
Kurama bowed to her slightly. "I'm Kurama Minamino and this is Yusuke Urameshi."  
  
"Are you two staying for dinner?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
Yusuke who by now was utterly confused, asked Kurama what she was saying. When he heard the word 'dinner' Yusuke jumped with excitement.  
  
"Hell ya were stayin, I didn't get to eat anything all day."  
  
"That's because you woke up too late."  
  
"Hey it's not my fault the stupid alarm didn't wake me up!!"  
  
"Did you set it?"  
  
"..."  
  
"That's what I thought."  
  
POP "Ah glad to see you made it."  
  
"Professor Dumbledore are you staying for dinner too?" Said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Wouldn't miss it for all the sugar in the world," Said Dumbledore happily, he was definitely an interesting individual, "I hope you're making one of your delicious desserts."  
  
Mrs. Weasley winked, "Just maybe. Now all of you go out until I call you for dinner."  
  
With that they were effectively pushed out by Mrs. Weasley, Kurama had to tug on Yusuke's arm to make him understand what was happening. He hoped that Yusuke could learn English fast or he'd have to translate for him 24/7. And translating for him during the upcoming year at Hogwarts wasn't an appealing prospect.  
  
"So Mr. Uremeshi you don't speak English do you?" Said Dumbledore in Japanese.  
  
Yusuke shook his head.  
  
"I suspected as much," Dumbledore reached into his jacket and pulled out an ordinary wristwatch except there were strange markings on it and planets zoomed around the face, "here wear this."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Why put it on and find out my dear boy, life's an adventure after all."  
  
Yusuke gave him a weird look at him and the watch before putting it on. Yusuke paused for a second staring at the watch, apparently waiting for something to happen.  
  
"What it's supposed to do? I don't feel anything."  
  
Dumbledore smiled, Yusuke hadn't realized he had spoken perfect English. Kurama guessed there was some sort of spell on the watch.  
  
"How did you do that?" Asked Kurama.  
  
""Just a charm that enables the holder to speak any language."  
  
"Now if you both follow me I'll show you to the rooms you'll be staying in tonight."  
  
Yusuke was still looking at his watch curiously. The house was pretty big though it was dark and dusty in some parts where someone forgot to clean. There were spider webs on some of the ceiling corners; they had already gone up two flights of stairs. But what he though that was the most interesting though the most interesting thing in the house so far was the huge tapestry he had seen in one of the hallways, there were names on it like a family tree except some of them had been burned off. There was also the fact that he still hadn't seen anyone else in the house except for Mrs. Weasley, who at the moment look liked she was making a dinner for 12.  
  
"Here we are. You'll be staying with Mrs. Wealey's son Ronald and after dinner when I introduce you to the rest of the order, we'll discuss your mission."  
  
The room like the rest of the house was dark, there was a candle in the corner they could use for light but besides that there were no people there.  
  
"Ron will be here with the others tonight." Said Dumbledore, "Now I'll see you in an hour."  
  
POP  
  
He disappeared again.  
  
"We have to ask him how he does that, it would be fun to pop up behind Hiei once in a while." Said Yusuke who laughed.  
  
Kurama set his bag down on the nearest bed, Yusuke did the same.  
  
"Hey Kurama."  
  
"Yes?" He started to unpack pajamas, setting it neatly near the pillow.  
  
"What do you think that we'll be faced with?" Said Yusuke taking a serious tone in his voice, "I mean this world is so strange and were supposed to do whatever that old nut job wants us to do according to Koenma."  
  
"I don't know but you've been thrown into situations before like this, remember when you were introduced to the demon and spirit realms?"  
  
"Yeah." Yusuke jumped onto his bed, testing the springs. "Ah."  
  
The door of the room creaked open and a tall boy with red hair popped his head. Kurama assumed that this was the Ronald Dumbledore had spoken of, he looked rather surprised to find them there because he froze when he saw them.  
  
"Hello." Said Kurama politely.  
  
"H..he..hello, who are you? Are you with the order?" Ronald asked hesitantly.  
  
"Everybody keeps mentioning that, what is it anyway?" Said Yusuke.  
  
Ron looked at him dumbly and his jaw dropped, something told Kurama that this wasn't the right thing to say.  
  
"You don't know what the order is?" His eyebrows lifted to his hairline.  
  
"I just said that didn't I?!"  
  
"What the bloody hell do you think your doing here then," The boy said getting alarmed, "How did you get here?"  
  
"Now, Now Ronniekins, you wouldn't want to offend our guests, would you?"  
  
"Yah, we overheard mother saying these two are here to help us"  
  
Two new boys with red hair, obviously related, were behind Ronald; identical to the eyes. They wore a funny kind of black leather, seeming to be well off compared to the second hand robes the other child wore.  
  
"I'm George."  
  
"I'm Fred"  
  
"Or am I George."  
  
"Or am I Fred."  
  
"Who knows, sometimes even our mom can't tell!" They said together.  
  
Kurama shook his head; these two were troublemakers, who delighted in the confusion they were causing everyone.  
  
"Later we'll be downstairs!"  
  
POP  
  
They were gone in a flash.  
  
The younger Weasley looked exasperated by his brothers, he looked at Kurama suspiciously still but the tension had lifted.  
  
"Sorry about those two, they're nutters. I think working in Weasley's wizard wheezes made them worse."  
  
"Weetr widdes whats's?" Said Yusuke.  
  
"It's a joke shop."  
  
"Oh really." There was a dangerous gleam in Yusuke's eyes.  
  
"Pig!!!"  
  
Ron suddenly ran to the window and banged it open; the panes shuddered as dust lifted off the sill. A small minuet owl zoomed in circling around the room, hooting excitedly.  
  
"C'mon Pig drop it." Said Ron trying desperately to snatch the bird from the air.  
  
Kurama helped Ron by reaching up with his arm when the owl flew over him to retrive the letter stuck in its claws. The front said to Ron in scarlet letters.  
  
"Thanks." He said before snatching it out of his hands.  
  
Ron quickly ripped open the letter, and examined the letter.  
  
"Harry..." He whispered, before running downstairs, "Mom we need to go get Harry now!"  
  
Kurama and Yusuke just stood there wondering who this Harry could be, before running off after Ron Down the flights of stairs.  
  
TBC  
  
Please read and review.  
Top of Form 


	4. Runaway

Chapter 4  
  
Ron rushed down the stairs, jumping down the last 3 steps and bolting down the hallways. In one corner he crashed against the wall that unfortunately had the portrait of Sirus's mother. When the curtains had parted she immediately started to scream.  
  
"FILTHY MUDBLOOD LOVING..."  
  
Ron ignored her and kept running to the kitchen. Just then his mom came out to see what the noise was about, she looked up contemptuously at the portrait before she noticed Ron running at her. He skidded to a stop, effectively preventing them from both crashing to the floor on impact.  
  
"Ron what in the world." Started Mrs. Weasley, but Ron just shoved the letter in her hands before she could start nagging him.  
  
"I..It's from Harry." He let out in between breaths, still trying to calm his racing heart.  
  
She automatically began reading the letter and her brows starting lowering with each word. There was concern dotting her eyes before she finally finished and ran into the kitchen.  
  
"ALBUS..ALBUS...Harry's runaway!!"

* * *

Yusuke was running after the Weasley kid at top speed, he could run fast which was probably due to something in that letter he got. And then there was the deal with the Hairy person or whatever, he couldn't even begin to know what that meant. Suddenly Ron ran into the corner of the wall, Yusuke winced. Then as the kid went off down the hall the curtained opened and a horrific scream was let loose.  
  
"Ahh, what the hell is that." Yusuke jammed his fingers into his ears.  
  
He realized that the portrait was screaming!!  
  
FILTHY MUDBLOOD LOVING...DAMNABLE DEMONS  
  
Yusuke saw Kurama dash past him toward the mirror covering his ears tightly. The screaming must have been brutal on the Youko's acute hearing. Kurama firmly shut the curtains that effectively cut off the screeching.  
  
Yusuke sighed and lowered his hands. "Man! Even paintings are deadly around here, I hope we don't run into more surprises like that."  
  
"I fear that may be impossible around here"  
  
Kurama was on the floor holding his head with one hand, when Yusuke gave him a worried look, kurama smiled and told him it was nothing.  
  
"I fear that may be impossible around here."  
  
"Albus, Albus...Harry's runaway!" They heard the hesterical shriek from Mrs. Weasley inside the kitchen.  
  
Yusuke pulled Kurama to his feet and they hearded into the kitchen that was full of worried looking people. There was the red headed people he now knew as the Weasleys, a woman with pink hair, a greasy black haired man with a sharp look in his eyes, an old man with a scarred face and a weird whirling eye.  
  
"Runaway!! Again?" Said the man with brown hair, he didn't look fairly old though the white streaks in his hair said otherwise. He looked most apprehensive, even more so than Ms. Weasley, especially since his outward appearance was so ragged. His robes were shabby and he looked very tired, "Molly are you sure?"  
  
"Look for yourself Lupin! It's here in his letter." She said waving the letter in front of him.  
  
"Why would he do that, he knows that he'll be in danger and who knows what will happen if a deatheater should find him!" Said Lupin, he put his hands over his eyes and sighed. The rest of the group nodded solemnly.  
  
"We must find him immediately." Said Dumbledore, he turned to Ron. "What owl did you use to send to Harry?"  
  
"Uh..Pig but what-"  
  
"Nevermind that Ronald, can you bring him here for me?"  
  
Ron didn't question further why Dumbledore wanted the owl and ran off upstairs. When he had left everyone's attention was averted to the two new strangers standing awkwardly out of place in the corner.  
  
"Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" Said Yuuske bluntly.  
  
A few people look scandalized at the young mans language, but Yuuske didn't seem to care. He just stood there patiently with his arms crossed in front of his chest, Kurama just smiled and shook his head a bit, afterall that's all he could expect from Yusuke. Always the straight forward type.  
  
"Ahem, Yes there is a very important person who has decided to run away, I'm hoping Pigwdgeon will be able to offer some clues to his whereabouts."  
  
"Here you are, be careful with him now, he just got back from a big flight." Ron said hurrying into the room, a hint of worry was etched underneath his breath as he set Pig carefully on the table. It was rather surprising really to find Ron's demeanor change so quickly for the little owl, when not even a half-an-hour ago he had been treatingit rather poorly. Kurama supposed it was a pet-owner relationship thing.  
  
"Now, Now nothing to worry about, this won't be harmful in the slightest to him."  
  
Dumbledore gently tapped the owl's head while Ron looked on nervously. Nothing happened at first, but then a burst of light appeared where Pig had just been, Ron yelped. The light whirled around into a pool of colors that slowly started to mold itself into recognizable objects.  
  
"Cool its like watching TV!"  
  
The people looked at Yusuke strangely before returning there attention to the screen-like circle in front of them. Kurama moved in a bit behind Lupin to get a better view. Different scenery whipped by very fast on the screen; there were farms, city rooftops and traffic jams that went by until it stopped at the window of a very quaint house. A boy looked over from inside and he smiled at the owl, he hurriedly open the window and grabbed the letter from the owl. After he was done the black-haired boy gazed at the owl with similar emerald eyes to Kurma's and the scene blacked out, though not before he could make out a lighting shaped scar on the boys forehead.  
  
Another scene came up of the boy slamming the door of his room, he looked so sad and angry at the same time. Kurma saw Lupin fidget a bit when the boy massaged his forehead, the action seem to generate a reaction form the watchers of the screen because they all started to get edgy. The boy winced a bit and the picture dissolved again. When the image became clear again Harry was standing outside with a trunk and what appeared to be a wand in hand, he waved it a bit a bright light lit up at the tip. Out of nowhere a bus came, Harry dug into his pocket and gave the man money when the bus doors opened, then he went to the owl and gave it a letter before getting on the bus. The image blacked out completely and Pig had reappeared though face down on the table.  
  
"PIG!!" Said Ron swooping down on the owl to check if it was ok.  
  
"It's alright, just tired," Came the swift explanation from Dumbledore, "Lupin I want you to go check with the drivers of the knight bus and see if you can find out where they dropped Harry off. The rest of you I'll contact later if something should arise."  
  
Everyone nodded and was gone in a second, except for Mrs. Weasley who started clearing the table and her son Ron who took Pid upstairs to recuperate.  
  
"Now we might as well get on with the evening, are you boys hungry?"  
  
Yusuke and Kurama sat down in the seats nearest to them as Mr. Weasley set some food down. They both thanked her and she silently welcomed them, she had lost her cheeriness from the sudden events, and would probably remain that way till the boy Harry was found.  
  
"So who exactly was that kid again?" Said Yusuke, he started shoveling food into his mouth at a rapid speed.  
  
"Harry Potter."  
  
Kurama rested his chin on his hands and ignored the food in front of him. He could smell the fear and worry that radiated off of Dumbledore, but he didn't show it. He was probably one of those few people who had to be strong in the eyes of everyone around him, much like a certain fire demon he knew of, except Hiei had a knack of letting his emotions slip sometimes.  
  
"So tomorrow were going to Diagon Alley, where is that." Said Kurama hoping to break the silence.  
  
"It's in London and the innkeeper will help you if you need it," He stated, "You will pick up the school supplies on the lists in you letters and a ride will be arranged to pick you up to the bus, anything else."  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid I still don't understand what you want us to when we get to the school."  
  
"Well I've told you that Voldemort has enlisted the help of demons and I'm afraid that he will either attack the school outright with them or else disguise them as students. Your job would be to draw them out and I believe you have much experience with Demons so I'm hoping you'll be able to help us."  
  
"And with Harry?"  
  
Dumbledore looked up at him from his dinner, there was almost a pleading look in his eyes but it was gone so quick he would think he never saw it.  
  
"Protect him when he is in need that is all I ask."  
  
"So we don't have to babysit the kid?" Asked Yusuke, his mouth stuffed with mash potatoes.  
  
"No you don't Mr. Uremeshi," Dumbledore rose from the table, "I must be off but I suggest that one of you buy an owl to contact me with, oh and if you please Mr.Uremeshi, close your mouth when eating, you wouldn't want to lose any of Molly's delightful; dinner."  
  
And with that he was off. Yusuke gulped, "Are you going to eat that Kurama?"  
  
"No have it." He pushed the waiting meal to Yusuke who immediately dug in.  
  
Kurama continued to contemplate the school years beginning, it seemed to be a simple enough mission almost like the ones back home. But then plans like these were eaily turned for the worst. ---------------- Sorry it toook long, my classes are cramming for my last 2 weeks and next week im going on a camping trip so ill try to get a new chapter in by sunday or monday 


	5. through the chimmney way

Sorry for the tardiness but my access to a computer has been limited lately. OH and as for pairings, I haven't quite decided but Im open to suggestions

Chapter 5

I have a lot of things to do before the school year starts, he thought to himself. He grabbed the mirror and gazed at his reflection, I have a lot to do before the order finds me.  
A deadly smile reflected back at him, his emerald eyes shining with malice and lightning scar visible throgh messy black hair.  
A lot to do.

* * *

Kurama was already dressed and packed by the time Mrs. Weasley came to wake them up. She bid him a good morning and he responded in kind. Then he watched her slightly horrififed as she violently shaked Yuuske and Ron awake, which mde him grateful he was out of bed. 

"Geez can't a guy get some sleep around here!" Yelled Yuuske, drawing the covers around himself tighter.

Ron yawned. "Ya mom, it's too early to get up."

000000000000000

Mrs. Weasley gave them both a disapproving look."You both have to get up now, YUuske you have to leave in 30 minutes and you," she pointed at her son,"need to start your homework unless your already finished it."

She tapped her foot gingerly waiting for him to anwser. Ron avoided looking in the direction of his mother, finding the windows and the ceiling much more appealing at the moment.

"A bit...I've finished-"He cut off, hesitating," Uh, yeah I'll get up."

Ron yawned, stretching and scratching his head as he crawled out of bed. He headed out the door mumbling to himself about unfair treatment and stupid homework. Kurama noticed Yuuske had fallen asleep again, aloud snore caught Mrs. Weasleys attention and she growled. She grabbed the sheets, effectively casting the coverings and Yuuske to the floor.

"I'm up! I'm already!" muffled Yuuske as he tried to untangle himself from the bed covers. His head popped out of an opening and he glared sullenly at mrs. Weasley.

"Good come downstairs when your finished." She said before leaving.

"Interesting woman isn't she?" Kurama said.

Yuuske glared at him. "More like insane!!"

"Oh C'mon she isn't that bad."

"That's because she's nice to you!"

Kurama arched an eyebrow at him."I have no idea what your talking about."

He left the room before he could burst out laughing, leaving an angry Yuuske trying to untangle himself still as he tried to catch him before he escaped. He decided he should skip breakfeast, afterall exploring a wizarding house would be much more exciting than getting beaten up by Yuuske.

He strolled around, finding all the dustry rooms to be much alike. In one though there was a golden cross encrusted with jewels that caught his eyes. He picked it up.

_If I was still a thief, precious things like this would be gone before these ningens could blink,_ he smirked at the thought.

He rubbed the dust off the thumb-sized jewel in the middle, it suddenly turned sapphire and a dagger had repaced the cross in his palm. He hissed as the extended blade cut one of his fingers and dropped it on the floor.

_Maybe i should just leave things alone here._

"Filthy scum touching masters things." Mumbled a voice under him.

He jumped away. A small creature with big ears and eyes in a shabby tea towel glared up at him.

"Good you cut yourself you dirty demon."

Somehow the creature had sensed his youki, if all the creatures in this world could do so he might have a bit of trouble later.

"I suggest that you watch what you say." He said cooly, but the creature didn't pay him any mind. It ran off with the dagger under its tea towel.

Kurama was about to call after it but thought it better to let him-it alone. For now.

"There you are Kurama!" Said Yuuske from behind him," I'vr been looking all over for you, we have to go now."

_Whew_

Yuuske and Kurama came to a fireplace where Mrs. Weasley threw in a bit of dust from the flower pot, emerald green flames erupted to life and died.

"Oh good you found him, your going to travel by floo powder to the leaky cauldron so I hope you both are ready."

The bags were already place by the fireplace.

"Now alll you have to do is grab some and throw it onto the ground and say "Leaky Cauldron to get where you want to go. It's pretty simple but make sure you tuck in and get out at the right exit or you could be lost."

Kurama was speechless. Travel by fire in a ningen chimmney? It seemed more unsettling than the portkey. He picked up his luggage and cautiosly positioned himself in the fireplace. Mrs. Weasley handed him the flower pot, he grabbed some of the silvery soot and tossed it beneath him.

"Leaky Cauldron!!" he shouted and flames instantly rose to engulf him.

He couldn't feel any scorching heat around him but whenever he opened his mouth, the taste of soot covered his tastebuds. Yuuskes' shocked face disappeared from view as he began spinning past other chimmney entrances. At that moment he was glad he didn't eat anything before this ride. Tucking his arms around his legs, he hoped it would end soon just before he fell onto a wooden planked floor.

He moaned and rubbed his bottom._That'll hurt later,_he thought. Kurama was in a common room full of people he supposed were wizards, they were all dressed in the similar attire of Dumbledore and Ms. McGonagall. The man behind the bar rushed over to him when he saw Kurama. He gingerly offered a hand that Kurama took, and was hoisted to his feet.

"Tom's the name," said the innkeeper cheerfully," I been told that you want rooms here."

Tom winked at Kurama.

"Yes, my friend and -"

Yuuske stumbled onto the floor. "That mad woman pushed me into the fire." He yelled angriliy.

Tom stared at him slightly abashed. Yuuske laughed nervously muttering an apology before he spotted Kurama.

"Hey your alive!"

"Here's your keys and your rooms are on the left hand side of the hallway across from room 14," Said Tom," You can go there after I show you how to get into Diagon Alley."

They followed Tom to the back of the inn where there was nothing but a pieces of trash dwindling in the wind. Tom went to one of the brick walls and dug out his wand from his jacket.

"3 up and two across." Tom tapped on the bricks.

Suddenly the bricks moved revealing a busy street compacted with lots of people.

"There you are boys," Tom said," Oh and here you go this came in the mail for you today."

Tom handed Kurama a small package with a letter attached to it, then the innkeeper rushed off when a scowling witch rudely commented on the service of the bar.

TBC.

Sorry but I have to end it there for now. I'll write another agian soon, I have to go to work so see ya. .


	6. Rivals

Thank-you to everyone who is reviewing, it really encourages me to continue.

**I DON"T OWN HARRY POTTER OR YU YU HAKUSHU**

Chapter 6

"Sorry Miss," said Tom, as he proceeded toward the pub's back door, " now what ca-"

The small package he had left didn't look like much, but inside he discovered a small gold key. Now where were they supposed to go with this in that crowded street? Tom sure didn't elaborate, that's for sure.

"Hey this says were supposed to go to Grin-gr-otts for our moo-lah. Cool!!" Said Yusuke, squinting at the letter.

"And do you know where that is."

"Got me."

Kurama sighed. "Let's just ask someone."

"Wok! Me first."

Yusuke ran up ahead of him through the brick passageway. _Time for follow the leader though I don't think this one knows where he's going,_ Kurama mused, _I wish Kuwabara were here, he's great at these things._ Kurama asked a few people where 'Gringrotts' was but he didn't get much information because they were all too busy. And Yuuske, meanwhile; was no help at all. He just kept rushing to almost every store to see the strange things they held. At one point they were both very confused over a bustle of children making a fuss about a broom in the window. Finally they just went into one of the stores, "Eeloyps Owls', why did every place here have such strange names?

The door chimed charmingly as they entered, and the witch behind the counter eyed them.

"Are you buying' or just browsing?" She scowled.

"Actually we need directions to Gringrotts, if you don't mind." He added.

"Gringrotts!! Now I know your foreign," She squinted at them," and to top it off you dress like muggles, but anyway it's the stone building at the end of the street."

Kurama blinked. _Muggles?_

"Thank you." He bowed slightly.

"HEY YOU DON"T TOUCH THAT!!" Screamed the witch at Yusuke.

Yusuke was caught red-handed with some kind of pellets for the owls. Not only that he had been eating them, some of the pellet fragments were on his lips.

"What! It's just pet food, it's not as if I was eating it o-or anything!"

"Yusuke," he sighed," if you to convince someone you should try to wipe the evidence off you face."

Yusuke blushed and quickly wiped his mouth."It's from some chips I had earlier!"

_Does he think I'll buy that, _Kurama thought.

One of the owls noticed Yusuke's hand sneaking back into the food dish, and pecked it. Yusuke screeched and tried to hit the owl.

"It serves you right, now leave that poor thing alone." Said the witch.

As usual Yusuke didn't listen. The was more on the offensive, circling Yusuke's head, getting a good peck in every few turns. Yusuke got fed up and fired a small amount of ki at the bird that stunned it in mid-air. Kurama stepped forward to catch the animal.

"What did you do to him."Said the witch.

She inspected the owl for several minutes before she decided 'it would live'. She gave Yusuke a cold stare and headed toward a cage.

"Don't eat the food, I don't what kind of nutter you are but leave my animals alone and get out."

Yusuke grumbled and started heading out the door.

"Sorry about that," Kurama apologized, " He can't control his stomach."

Kurama gave her his best smile, one the girls at home melted for. The witch blushed.

"I suppose it's fine, are you going to come back to buy an owl?" She said hesitantly.

"Well.. we'll see."

Yusuke was outside fussing over a person on the ground, someone he had apparently bumped into.

"Are you sure your ok kid?"Yusuke asked apprehensively.

"Yeah, and I'm NOT a kid." Said the boy.

The boy stood up dusting off his black robes. His face was almost as white as a sheet along with his blond hair that was slicked back with about as much gel as Yusukes'.

"Causing trouble again Yusuke?" Kurama teased, "Why this must be a record."

Yusuke laughed."Not even, that old hag could probably tell you a million other things I've done."

"She already did."

"Oh."

"If you idiots are done babbling, get out of my way!"

"Why you little-"Yusuke grabbed the kid's shirt until the were almost nose to nose,"after I apologized, you talk to me like that!"

"Shut-up I don't need a mudblood like you telling me what to do."

Several people around them stopped and stared. It must have meant something pretty offensive since some of the people shook they're heads or even looked close to rage. Was there anyway they could get through this day without trouble. Kurama walked up to Yusuke and released his grip of the boy.

"I suggest that you not talk so rudely to my friend, he has a short-temper but that's nothing compared to what I could do to you." He whispered warningly into the boy's ear.

"Whatever."

Kurama just smiled slyly at him. The blond started to notice the crowd that was growing around them and stiffened when he looked past Kurama's shoulder. Obvious hatred was written all over the boy's face.

"Being an ass again Malfoy."

Malfoy's face scrunched up. "Shut-up Potter!"

_Potter?!?_ Nevertheless a tall boy with emerald eyes behind his glasses, and jet black stood menacingly in front of them. The crowd immediately averted their attention to Potter, almost every one of them eyed the boy's scar, as if to have proof he was the real-deal.

Harry smirked, "Your such a loser Malfoy, it's no wonder you can't beat me."

Malfoys hands fisted. "One of these days I'll get you."

The animosity between the two soared above almost anything he'd seen in quite while. Kurama would have regarded it as just some childish rivalry if they didn't look like they were ready to kill each other.

"Oh, and when would that be?"

"Now!"

Malfoy hands dived into his robes as did Potter, seeing this Kurama quickly snatched both boys wands before they could blink.

"Huh?" Said Malfoy looking at his empty hand.

"Now if you boys would settle down I'll give these back to you." Said Kurama whirling the wands with his fingers.

They both tried to grab their wands from him but he jumped back. He 'tsked' and shook a finger at them.

"Not until you say you agree to behave."

"Why the hell would I do that?" Yelled Malfoy.

"I'll break them."

Both boys eyes widened. That should be enough to get them to agree at least.

"FINE."

Kurama extended Malfoys wand to him.

"You would have gotten expelled anyway." Said Harry.

"Like I care." Malfoy snatched the wand away from Kurama and stormed off.

When Malfoy was out of sight Kurama turned to Harry.

"Can I have my wand back now?"

"In a minute. We just need to talk to you for a minute."

"We?" Harry said curiously.

Kurama pointed at Yusuke who waved.

"Alright."

Kurama handed the wand back to Harry who pocketed it. Kurama directed Harry back to their hotel room in the Leaky Cauldron.

"Now Harry I believe you ran away a few days ago."

Harry's breath hitched."Dow do you know about that?"

"Dumbledore."He said simply.

"Oh, he sent you guys."

"Yeah now we have to play babysitters, so you'd better be a good boy and stay!" Said Yusuke smiling at Harry.

"Never mind him," Kurama said quickly, Yusuke 'hphmd', "Others were sent to find you but we just happened to find you."

Harry looked nervous now, he started to shuffle his feet towards the door. Kurama moved behind him to the door.

"Now we haven't been properly introduced, I'm Kurama Minnamino."He said, shaking Harry's hand.

"I'm Yusuke Urameshi." He said pointing at himself and bulging a few muscles.

"Harry Potter."

"Can you contact the order?" He asked.

"You know about the order."

"Obviously." Said Yusuke.

Harry put his hand through his hair in attempt to straighten it. "Can you give me a few days."

"Why?"

"Hedwig my owl won't be back for a few days so I can't send mail till she gets back."

"Alright but I have to know where your staying."

"Across the hall."

Yusuke fell to the ground. "You've been here the whole time!"

Harry laughed.

"What's so funny?"Yusuke growled.

"Nothing."

"Never mind Yusuke,"Said Kurama, waving him to shoo," Harry can you go to your room please, I think the order will get here soon anyway."

Harry nodded though he looked kind a little white. He led him across the hall to his room number 13.

"Uh Kurama?"Harry said before he shut the door.

"Would you have broken the wands earlier?"

"If you had continued on as you were...Yes."

Harry blanched again and shut the door.

_Crap we never got to Gringrotts after all. Oh Well we can go tomorrow or get harry to show us later._

_TBC_

Well that's that chapter, I hope you enjoyed because I'm going to bed.

R&R please, oh and sorry if some of the characters are a little OOC


	7. Train

Oh yeah if your wonderind why I skipped a little.. I wanted to get further in the story...I don't yuyu hakusho or harry potter.

Chapter Seven

The scarlet steam train was being boarded by several humans who waved away through their open windows to their families. For a place as impressive as Hogwarts seem to cast off, you would think there would some mode of transportation that was equally so, though Kurama was a bit relieved though. It probably made sense for it to be mundane at the start so the first-years to the school were not immediately overwhelmed until they actually reached the school that is.

Yusuke and Harry ran through the brick passageway. Yusuke had his eyes shut tightly until Harry told him to stop so that he didn't crash into the other people. Kurama looked at the watch on his wrist, they still had at least ten minutes until the train left. He pushed the cart up to one of the entranceway's and unloaded his suitcase into the hall. He pretended it was too heavy for him by dragging it along the ground until thy reached an empty compartment.

"Hey Kurama lets take that one it's better." Said Yusuke, pointing to the compartment across from them.

Rather than argue pointlessly Kurama proceeded to the one Yusuke had indicated. Kurama lifted his luggage to the shelf above his seat. Yusuke on the other hand had his case on his shoulder whistling away, Kurama mentally sighed as he saw other students gaping at Yusukes strength while they struggled with their own luggage,

"You could be more discreet."

"About what."Said Yusuke looking genuinely puzzled.

"Never mind."

"Hey can you lift this up too."Asked Harry.

"Sure thing."

Yusuke lifted up to the other side and they all sat down. Harry took out a cloth and started to clean his classes while Yusuke was trying to get his disc man to work by pounding on it. Kurama just looked out the window to the an old woman that hugged a chubby looking boy who tripped on his own feet before rushing on the train, the woman simply shook her head and smiled. He felt a slight jerk that said the train was leaving the station, the woman continued to wave until it was out of sight. It had only been a few weeks but he was wondering how Shiori was doing, she was probably worried about him. Harry had promised that he could use his owl to send her a letter when she came back, which by the way still hadn't made an appearance. In the week and half they had spent together Harry did not tell them the true reason why he ran away or where Hedwig, his owl, was that made it so late. After they had waited three days Yusuke had gotten fed up and suggested that he just contact the order though they really didn't need to since Mrs. Weasley had sent him a letter telling him to keep an eye on Harry, and also contained some brownies. It had been interesting stay at Diagon Alley to say the least, He and Yusuke had exhausted themselves studying everyday to learn the basics they needed for Charms, Transfiguration and Defense of the dark arts. They didn't bother looking at potions, well only because Harry said it wouldn't be of much help unless you were a Slytherin and as for Herbology, Kurama was sure he could cover that for the both of them.

Getting there wands had been very dangerous you could say, they had literally almost blown apart the poor Mr. Ollivanders store. They had both each had two piles of wands stacked up beside them and broken something for almost every try. When Yusuke had caused the last explosion that made Harry run for cover out of the shop, that's when Ollivander had called for a cease fire. The shopkeep went in the back for a while and brought out two old looking cases with gold writing on them, he couldn't tell what it said though. He handed Yusuke a wand that was made of pine wood, 9 and half inches, with a core from a hippogryph and with a amber focus stone that veined very nicely from the tip to the bottom. Kurma had gotten one made of redwood, 8 inches, with dragon heart-string and a rose-quartz focus stone. They had both worked perfectly for both of them. Mr. Ollander explained that they probably had needed them to control whatever extra magic they had. Of course Kurama was slightly taken aback but even more so when Mr. Ollander said one last thing before he had left.

"You know I haven't sold a wand like that since I was apprenticing under my father and you have the same strange feeling about as that man did."

Strange? He can probably sense my aura that's why.

"Strange." He said, trying to sound a bit surprised.

"I think you know what I'm talking about young man, not many can sense it as strongly as I do but I've got a knack as you could say for these things and I do hope we meet again Mr. Minnamino."

That had been at least the third time he had been partially found out by these wizarding creatures but he had to wonder how long before even the students would find out if they were as predicting as the others he had met.

"Yusuke muggle technology doesn't work in the wizard world."

"Aw are you serious!"

Harry nodded.

"Crap now what am I going to do"

"There'll be a cart coming by soon with treats, believe me they are very fun, and you can meet some of the other people here too." Said Harry.

Yusuke still a bit down hearted from his disc man not working but perked up at the mention of something interesting to do.

"Hey there you are Harry."

Ron popped in through the door followed by a girl with bushy brown hair, they both sat on either side of Harry and paraded him with questions.

"We were so worried."

"Why did you run away?"

"Are you okay."

"Where's Hedwig?"

"That wasn't a very smart thing to do you could have endangered yourself."

"Was it those damn muggles!"

"Ron!"

"What!"

"Anyway Harry what happened." Said the girl who at the same time was glaring at Ron and looked worriedly down to Harry.

Yusuke snickered a bit under his hand at all the loving attention Harry was getting from his friends. Harry smiled and told them he had just got fed up with 'the dursleys' and left. Simple. Kurama doubted it was true and by the looks of it so did Harry's friends.

"Well I always say you should just come live with us" Said Ron trying to be cheerful.

Harry suddenly looked depressed and stared at the floor. "Yeah..."

"Who are your friends?" Said the girl changing the subject.

"They're Kurama and Yusuke," Said Ron, "I met them at well you know.."

Ron made flapped his hands like a bird and kind of mouthed. Order.

"I could have done without that Ron."

Ron blushed. "Figure it out yourself know-it-all."

She huffed and turned to Yusuke and Kurama."I'm Hermione Granger head girl of the Gryffindor house."

She shook both of their hands. "I would ask if your first-years but you are a bit tall and such."

Kurama had to smirk at that. "We are transfers from Japan."

"Japan!"She squeaked, "Oh do they have many schools there, I mean wizarding schools and what is it like."

Kuama felt as though he was suddenly trying to be absorbed by bid sponge from the way Hermione started to interrogate them.

"Well it's a bit different actually, Yuskue was apprenticed by a famous teacher there." He said pointing slightly to Yusuke.

Yusuke looked at him as if to say 'thanks a bunch', because Hermione switched her attention to Yusuke and started to ask him what the training was like. Yusuke only responded be saying it was like traveling through 'seven hells' and back again. Hermione looked puzzled and frown at his use of language.

"Uh Hermione were supposed to be patrolling the train."Said Ron suddenly.

"Oh right,"She said flustered, "We'll be back later Harry, it was nice to meet you two."

Ron rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders before shutting the door behind them.

"You should be grateful Ron saved you from an endless interrogation, she's the cleverest witch in school and twice as nosy as Ron and I put together."

They all laughed at that.

"I don't think any mudblood could be clever Potter, especially that one."

Malfoy had entered followed by two cronies at his side who defineatly had more muscle than brain.

"And you have been collecting more rif-raff I see, another red haired freak and a greasy haired muggle!"

"Look who's talking Malfoy I bet you put a bucket full of slimy grease on your head that's made you stupider since the last time I saw you."

Malfoy sneered at Harry who stood up to confront them. Kurama feigned boredom while Yusuke looked like he would punch the boy out.

_What great atmosphere._

"Harry," Kurama said, "does this always happened?"

"Does what always happen?"

"Does he always come visit you like this?"

Harry nodded. "Though you could say he like an irritating bug who keeps coming back."

Malfoy glared evilly at Harry.

"Well Mr. Malfoy I must congratulate you."

He let the surprising words sink in to both Harry and Malfoy before they both looked at him with confused expressions.

"I mean to say that you are very devoted to Harry, coming to see him every single year and such. You might lead everyone to believe you feel very deeply for him the way you watch over hi. I must commend you."

"What! You..he." Malfoy sputtered, his cheeks had turned angry pink and his hands started to clench and unclench at his sides.

Harry meanwhile was wide-eyed with his mouth dropped open in disgust or terror, Kurama couldn't tell.

"Yeah it's fishy for you isn't it Blondie." Said Yusuke smiling.

"You know that it isn't true!"Said Malfoy near shouting.

"What else am I supposed to think, I am new after all and I am just telling it as I see, I'm sure there are others that would be interested to hear my findings."

Malfoy was past the boiling point and left out the door without a word. His cronies following after while scratching their heads. Kurma shut the door after them.

"Man Kurama that was great, Blondie didn't know what to think, he'll be steamin' up the hallways all day." Said Yusuke before he burst out laughing on the seat.

Harry shook his head and brushed a hand through his messy hair.

"He'll get you back."

"I'm sure he'll try."

"Anything from the cart dears." said a witch pulling up a cart full of goodies and drinks.

"I'll get it."Said Harry.

They spent the rest of the ride trying the treats, Kurama took a liking to the chocolate frogs but Yusuke refused to try anything after he hadn't eaten a pink bean from Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. He wouldn't even tell them what flavor it had been either.

* * *

Someone announced they were going to arrive at the station so they hurriedly got dressed into their Hogwart robes. Kurama noticed that Harry had an insignia of a Gryffindor on the left breast of his robes. 

"I was wondering, how are they going to decide what house were in. There are four aren't there." Said Kurama.

"Oh don't worry you'll find out."

They went out of the train to meet up with Ron, Hermione and a pudgy brown haired boy they called Nevile.

"Do you think they come with us, I mean they aren't really first-years." Said Ron.

"Let's go ask Hagrid."

They made there way to the person called, Hagrid who was calling for first-years to follow him down a woody path.

"Hagrid"Harry yelled.

"Oh, how ar' yeh 'Arry?"Said Hagrid.

"Whoa."

Yusuke came up to Hagrid and measured himself up against him, he was little less than half the man's height.

"Yusuke."

"Now who's this?" Said Hagrid staring down at them, "Oh your the transfers' Dumbledore 'as talkin about. Follow me."

"We'll see you at the feast." Said Hermione waving while they all headed in the other direction.

"Feast!"

Kurama and Yusuke followed in the back of the first-years who all looked a bit frightened. When they reached the edge of a lake they boarded in three to a boat and got their first glimpse of Hogwarts.

All the children 'oohed' and 'ahhed' at the castle that looked as enchanting as any fairy tale fortress. Kurama looked up to all the little lights in the school, there were almost too many to count like the stars in the night sky. Hogwarts was bigger than he expected, Kurama looked to one of the tallest towers and saw a white owl soaring into one of the windows. He wondered if it could be Hedwig, Harry had said it was a snowy owl hadn't he.

"Where here."

Alright I know it took me along time to update but I guess I can only say I'm sorry. -.-

. At least I did 5 pages yea! I think I'll dedicate this chapter to Dark Sapphire who looked like she/he was going to hit me if I didn't update. Lol well I hoped you liked the chapter regardless. Can you tell me what house you think they should be in? It'd be great.

See ya! Gotta work.


	8. Sorting

**I don't own Harry Potter or Yu YU Hakusho**

Hey nice to see you all. lol. I want to thank Kuramafan58 for beta-reading this for me. Thanks for the little EDnote too! I hope you it's long enough for you.

**Chapter Eight (8): Sorting at last.**

Hagrid led everyone into the entrance hall; the giant left told them all to just wait until someone came to tell them what to do. Kurama noticed a few students didn't want Hagrid to leave them, so they followed him right up to the doors until he turned to them.

"Don' you worry now," said a smiling Hagrid; a few children smiled weakly back, "you'll be fine, the sortin' simple 'nough."

After he left through the doors the students all grouped together.

"I hear it has something to do with singing!"

Yusuke and Kurama went to lean against the walls nearby.

"I don't know what they're so worried about. I mean, were just getting sorted," said Yusuke.

"They are just letting their imaginations run wild, Yusuke, as most people in these types of situations. The unknown scares them."

Kurama adjusted the black robe so that the material wasn't stuck between his back and the wall.

"You think we have to sing?" whispered one of the children.

"SING? I CAN'T SING!"

Yusuke was staring at the floor looking totally bored even though they had only been waiting about five minutes.

"Don't be stupid, why would we have to sing?"

"Yusuke, didn't you say that you had to sing when you were trying to become Genkai's apprentice?"

Yusuke looked up from the floor and nodded. "Kuwabara too, heh. Though I sound much better than him on the mic and I beat his aura count, too!"

He could imagine Yusuke and Kuwabara challenging each other to a singing match. Kurama shuddered internally at the thought of ever having to witness such a thing, but it would probably be very fun to do regardless. Hiei, of course, would never join such senseless amusements.

A second later a man came through the doors with Professor McGonagall; he had greasy black hair, a pointed nose and black eyes. He was at the Grimmauld house when they had used 'pig' as a recorder, but Kurama didn't know his name. By the look on his face, Kurama didn't know if he wanted to, either. The man was looking over the students and sneering at everyone as if they didn't even deserve a chance to be admitted.

"In a few moments we will proceed into the hall to sort you all. The moment you are sorted you are to head to the table of your house. From then on your house will be like your family-"

Professor McGonagall was blocked from view by dark robes, the man who entered with McGonagall had come for them apparently.

"Come with me." He said curtly, turning around and not bothering to see if they followed.

Yusuke stayed leaning on the wall until Kurama grabbed him from it. Yusuke was irritated by the man's arrogance he supposed. It was a teacher's right to expect obedience where it was due, but not with such rudeness. They made their way through the first-years who parted on the steps for them, all of whom looked a bit frightened of the dark robed man, and then they headed through the doors to the grand hall.

The room was filled students who all looked curiously at Kurama and Yusuke, Kurama saw Harry waving from the other side of the room and he waved back politely. Yusuke was staring up at the ceiling that was filled with cloudy skies and hundreds of softly lit candles. Kurama noticed that a few students were standing to get a better look at them.

In the front of the room, Dumbledore was standing to get attention;when the room was silent he prepared to speak.

"Yes, we have a great surprise to start off the year. Transfer students from Japan will stay here for the year, so I hope that you all treat them well. It doesn't happen very often, I admit, why I remember when six from Switzerland came here...quite exciting actually, but let's continue, shall we? They will enter the sixth year so I would ask them to especially treat them well and help them around the school."

The first-years entered during Dumbledore's speech and lined up behind Yusuke. McGonagall went to the front where she laid out a stool and a rugged looking wizard hat on top of it.

After Dumbledore sat down, the hat stirred and to Yusuke's surprise started to sing.

_The year is new and so are you, but I'll sort you out,_

_What house is right for you, where do you belong?_

_Our brave Gryffindors, perhaps, with their strong spirits aflame,_

_The truehearted Hufflepuff who we can always count on,_

_Or our cunning Slytherins with their crafty ways will suit you best,_

_The witty Ravenclaws are always prepared for the tests,_

_Come now we'll start your path today, lets get on our merry way._

_I am, after all, the Sorting Hat. (It's my job)_"

"Hah! And you thought we had to sing!" whispered a girl.

"Oh, shut up."

"When I call your name, please come up to be sorted and proceed to your proper house table." said McGonagall as she unrolled a long parchment.

"What, so that's it!" exclaimed Yusuke sounding a bit disappointed.

"You wanted something more?"

Yusuke shrugged, "I don't know, I wanted something more exciting, that's for sure."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Yusuke jumped. The pig-tailed girl who had been behind them took the hat off and ran to one of the center tables. Since they hadn't been called first, he suspected they might be sorted last.

"Yusuke, we haven't decided what houses we're going to be in." Kurama said in a low whisper so the other first-years wouldn't hear.

"Donier, Davis."

"It's not really our choice, is it?" said Yusuke gesturing to the hat. Davis was still sitting on the stool for what had been a minute now.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Kurama coughed slightly to get Yusuke's attention from the hat.

"We can't both be in the same house."

"Why not?"

Kurama rubbed his forehead. "You've heard of the phrase 'divide and conquer'"

Yusuke nodded and glanced at the girl who had just been made a Slytherin.

"Well, that's the general idea, Yusuke, and it's obvious which house you'll be put into."

Yusuke leaned against the wall and adjusted his black robes while muttering that it felt like he was wearing a dress. Not that he expected Yusuke to pay much attention to the singing hat, he couldn't help but feel a little exasperated by his friend's continuing ignorance.

"You're going to be put in Gryffindor," He said simply. Kurama noticed Harry and his friends trying to catch his attention. He waved at them slightly while he noted that there were still a few students eyeing them out of the corner of their eyes. Especially Malfoy, the boy he had confronted on the Hogwarts train; he glared particularly hatefully at Kurama and Yusuke.

"And you?"

"I haven't decided."

Yusuke laughed. "That's the last kid being sorted so I think you're going to have to let the hat decide."

A small boy was now sitting on the stool. Kurama could see that he was shaking and he was repeating a name under his breath, "putmeinravenclaw..putmeinravenclaw."

As if responding to the boy's wish, the brim of the hat opened wide and shouted, "RAVENCLAW"

The boy drew out a breath he had been holding and ran off to his table with a smile. Kurama panicked slightly, he was going to get called next and he still had no idea what house he should enter. Harry would be protected with Yusuke with him but he wanted to be put somewhere that would be suitable for his own means.

"Kurama!" Yusuke hissed as he gabbed his side.

"Minamino, Shuichi." Mcgonagall repeated.

Kurama cheeks heated, everyone was staring at him while he had just been staring at ground. He quickly composed himself as he walked to the stool at the front. He looked quickly at Yusuke, who gave him a thumbs up and snickered.

He sat down and set the hat on his head. A voice entered his mind, instantly probing his mind for whatever it needed. It almost caught him off guard but he instinctively brought up barriers to block the hat.

_A bit shy aren't we?_

"No not really, just cautious." replied Kurama.

_From what I sensed you have a need to be. So what house shall I put you in? You're cunning and you have a soft human heart, but then you are also ruthless and a predator . A tough decision it seems to be, eh?_

The hat had gotten that much insight from only a glimpse inside his head. Anymore delving would be almost frightening for anyone with a secret heart.

"Yes, it would do well for me if you just put me in Slytherin."

_Slytherin?_ _That should good for you I think, but are you sure? There are other houses to consider, but if that is your decision..._

It almost seemed reluctant to put him in the house.

"Yes."

_Alright, then. _

"SLYTHERIN!"

Kurama set the hat back on the stool as he got up. There wasn't exactly any applause for him as he walked over to his house table. In fact, everyone was more interested in staring at him like he had just become something more than detestable. The Slytherins themselves looked as though luck had failed them in a high risked bet. There were some in the middle who took to glaring at him very viciously. Kurama supposed they were a part of Malfoy's clique. He just sat in the nearest seat in the front to watch Yusuke get sorted.

"Urameshi, Yusuke." said Professor McGonagall.

Yusuke was as confident as ever when he put on the hat. It only took a few seconds for the hat to reach the same conclusion as Kurama; to declare Yusuke a Gryffindor. Yusuke ran off to the Gryffindor table proudly amidst the applause.

"Mr. Urameshi, could you please put the sorting hat back!" shouted Professor McGonagall.

Yusuke smiled apologetically and threw it back to a rather ruffled looking Professor McGonagall. Everyone laughed as she sputtered and Yusuke sat down. Even if they were working for them, Kurama bet the professor could sense the troublemaker Yusuke was from day one, and she wasn't going to be happy about it.

Dumbledore rose from his seat. "Yes, I can tell it will be an exciting year with our new transfers. Now, magic is not allowed in the halls in between classes, the forbidden forest is off limits to all students, and our caretaker Mr. Filch has added new items that are banned from use including 'Wildfire Whiz-bangs' by a certain set of twins we all know."

Everyone cheered while Dumbledore chuckled into his hand.

"He didn't say who the new DADA teacher was going to be."

"It'll be Professor Snape if we're lucky." said a boy with his mouth full of potatoes.

"Then who'll teach Potions? You don't think he would do both."

"...oh yeah."

Kurama ate his meal with a little solitude. Though some of the Slytherins were still glaring at him, he supposed that the hate shared is hate doubled, or something like that.

(

* * *

Harry glanced over to the Slytherin table at the red-headed boy for at least the twelfth time. It did make sense that Kurama was in Slytherin, didn't it? From what Harry judged from the relatively short time they had spent together, he was clever but not evil. Dumbledore trusted them for whatever he needed Yusuke and Kurama for, but was that really enough? Dumbledore hadn't been really showing the best judgments for the last few years had he? First there was the first, second and fourth DADA teachers who were all primary evil; well, the second wasn't that evil unless creepy fanatic of publicity counted, then there was the loathed Snape whom he wouldn't trust with anything more valuable than the handkerchief the Dursleys had bought him, and then there was of course Sirius. Harry felt his chest tighten for a minute. Why should he trust anybody? Everything just kept getting worse and worse when he tried to do anything. What was the point anyway, he couldn't even save Sirius. Harry pushed his food away and got up.

"What'cha doing, Harry?" asked Ron as he shoveled in another spoonful of Yorkshire pudding.

Hermione looked up from her supper across the table. "You don't look well, Harry, are you alright?"

"I'm not feeling well, so I'm going to go to bed early. Do you know the password?" Harry said, trying his best to smile.

"Oh, it's Dracona Snort," huffed Hermione, "Ron picked it."

"Hey! It's as good as any!" said Ron a bit angrily.

"I like it." said Yusuke.

"Well I don't think it's..."

Harry waved them off before he could get too caught up in their argument. He left the hall with a few curious looks but nobody stopped him. His thoughts continued to darken as he made his way up to the dorms, as it had for most of the summer, it looked as though this year wasn't going to be very pleasant. And as if to confirm his suspicion, he felt a searing pain his head and clutched his forehead. In a few moments it passed and he rubbed the water from his eyes.

"You're going to pay."

* * *

Kurama noticed Harry slip out the hall doors. He was tempted to follow him for a minute but seeing the others watching him intently made him reconsider.

"So are you the potty lover?" said a very high, annoying voice beside him.

A girl with brown hair who was a few seats down across from Malfoy sneered at Kurama.

"Yeah, that's him. I bet he's a muggle-lover, too, like his friends. That hat must be lowering the Slytherin house's standards if it let scum like this get through the mud." smirked Malfoy.

Kurama stayed silent and smiled. He could undoubtedly expect a lot of mischief from this lot in the next few days.

"What's wrong? Too afraid to speak without Potty and his dweeby friends?" said another boy across from Malfoy.

_Just Great._

"No, there just doesn't seem like there is anything interesting to discuss here, is there?"

Kurama ignored the comments from the group for the rest of the feast until the plates and food disappeared. Everyone stood up to leave, the first-year Slytherins were being guided by Malfoy and the pudgy faced girl while the older ones went out on their own. He followed one of the older ones towards the dormitory; he noticed it was one of the thugs Malfoy used as a bodyguard on the train. The boy noticed Kurama was following and nudged his friend, the other thug, to point at Kurama. They both slowed to a stop near the entrance to the dungeons and turned.

Kurama moved quickly to the nearest suit of armor to hide behind. The two boys looked confused as they stared at the spot Kurama had been in a second ago. One of them scratched his head and shrugged, and then they both continued on to the dorms.

He followed again behind a Slytherin girl that he hadn't seen at the table near Malfoy to a wall in the dungeons.

"Salazar."

The wall turned into a passage into common room. Kurama went past the two thugs from earlier who looked even more confused at seeing him inside the dorms, to the boys' dorms, to bed. He hoped Yusuke was having a better time at this than he was.

(TBC)


	9. Morning of the first day

**I don't own yuyu hakusho or harry potter**

**\Chapter nine(9) The first day**

Kurama woke up in the semi-darkness in his bed. He pulled back the bed hangings to look at the watch he left on the nightstand. It read 5am. He yawned and pulled back the covers of his bed and stretched. It was still dark in the bedroom, although he supposed it was always that way in the dungeons. There were candles already lit on the walls and bedsides for the students later. He quickly changed into his school robes which all had a new Slytherin insignia on the front and accessories with the house colors. He grabbed a silver and green scarf from the trunk and left the dungeons. Kurama proceeded to retrace his steps to the hall from the previous night. He stopped once when a suit of amour suddenly creaked and stuck out its leg to trip him. Kurama thought he heard a sigh of disappointment when he circled around it. He found nearest exit after he reached the great hall to the grounds on his right. The sun still hadn't risen over the mountains yet and the grounds were absolutely silent. Kurama felt very refreshed when he took a deep breath of the brisk morning air. He walked toward the forbidden forest at a leisurely pace while he scanned the surrounding of the Hogwarts grounds. The towers raised high into the sky much like buildings in Tokyo and he spotted a few owls venturing out towards the sky.

The forbidden forest looked deep, dark and dangerous; the perfect entrance for melodramatic demons. He picked a seed from his hair and imbedded into the ground near a tree, instantly vines encircled the tree from top to the bottom. Vines trailed to the outreaching branches to other trees in a continuous trail, Kurama followed its progress until he reached a shabby looking shack. He went around the home, not really interested, and kept following the vines. This plant would react to any sign of demon energy trying to pass into the school grounds and trap them until Kurama came to see what unlucky rodent he caught.

"He you there." Shouted a familiar voice, "Get away from the there!"

Kurama stopped as Hagrid ran to him. "Now you know you're not supposed ta-"

Hagrid paused as he caught sight of Kurama's face,"Oh you're that transfer, well you're not supposed to go near the Forbidden forest just so ya know. There are things in there that would like ta tear ya limb from limb."

Kuramas eyes widened in mock astonishment. "Oh sorry, I didn't know."

"Ya, what are ye doing' up so early out here anyway. Class don' start for hours." Asked Hagrid.

"I couldn't go back to sleep so I decided to do a bit of exploring."

Hagrid regarded him for a moment before waving off whatever suspicion he had concocted. Kurama held out his hand to the giant man and introduced himself:

"I'm Kurama Minnamino."

Hagrid immediately took his hand with a delighted smile on his face. Kurama was quite glad when it ended because it felt as if his hand were going to fall off from the force of the giant's hand shake.

"Rubeus Hagrid, I'm the Groundskeeper and teacher of Care of Magical creatures here." He said puffing his chest in pride.

"That sounds like quite a workload. You must be a very hard worker."

"Well Dumbledore must ta thought I could handle, great man he is." Said Hagrid proudly.

Kurama thought he saw a bit of a tear glistening at the corner of Hagrids eye at the mention of Dumbledore's' name.

"So you must know these grounds better that anyone."

"Yep I guess you could say tha."

"Then would you be able to show me around the grounds? I been curious about them and I haven't actually made many friends yet that have time to show me." Asked Kurama.

Hagrid nodded. "I guess that'd be alright, just let me get Fang, he's been needin a walk for days."

Hagrid walked to his house, disappearing through the door, while Kurama waited for him. He could hear an excited bark as a large dog bolted out the door straight for him. He only had the chance to put his hands up to protect his chest before the dog pounced on him, sending them both tumbling onto the grass. Fang sniffed his hair and face eagerly and licked his face.

"He must like you." Said Hagrid cheerfully.

"I gathered as much." He chuckled as he pushed Fang off him.

Kurama used his sleeve to wipe the dog slobber from his face. Fang meanwhile sat in front of him and wagged his tail.

"Shall we go." Kurama asked.

"C'mon then, I grabbed some treats too," Said Hagrid, handing him a round-like brown pastry, "now let's go to tha lake first if were lucky we'll be able ta see the lake creature…."

Kurama looked towards the castle gates where his vines were infiltrating the cracks in the bricks to escape notice. Hopefully this mission wouldn't be too much trouble, he would have to catch up to Yusuke later and come up with a plan to investigate the castle before coming up with a plan.

Hagrid pointed to the tower where Dumbledores office was and started to talk about how he was the best Headmaster in the history of Hogwarts. Kurama sniffed the pastry in his hand and opted to try it. He instantly regretted it when he felt his teeth almost crack from the first bite. When Hagrid was distracted he threw it in to the lake, and Fang dove into the water after the pastry that would hopefully sink to the bottom of the lake before the dog retrieved it.

"What on the earth his he doin."

"Swimming I guess." Said Kurama as he made a note to never accept snakes from Hagrid again.

* * *

The boy who lived sat patiently in the office of the Headmaster, who was currently sitting behind his desk in his familiar pose of having his fingers lined along his chin. He had received a note yesterday night when he was in the common room alone, that Dumbledore wanted to see him before breakfast. He notified his friends by leaving a note on Ron's trunk that morning since everyone was already asleep before he went to bed. Then he gave the new password, "éclairs", to the gargoyle to access the passageway here. 

"Harry." Said the Professor finally.

"Yes Professor."

"What was in the letter you received before you runaway."

He was expecting this after Ron had explained Dumbledore had used Pig as a sort of movie projector. He would like to lie and said it was nothing but he didn't think he would be able to get away with it this time. Harry shifted in his seat a little and a hand in his pocket to bring out a slightly crumpled letter to Dumbledore. It was worn and looked a little worse for wear.

"It's a letter from Sirius." He said holding it out to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore took the envelope and opened it carefully. After a few minutes Dumbledore looked puzzled and turned the letter over a few times before putting it down.

"It's a will." Said Harry.

"Yes I can see that Harry but I don't understand why he would write two of them."

"What!" Said Harry caught off guard.

"Well Sirius left a will with me quite a while ago when the Order was being reformed last year. Though I know he didn't expect to die but he knew it wasn't impossible that something might happen so he left it with me." Said Dumbledore still staring at the letter.

"Well maybe he just made two."

"Yes but for what reason he entrusted me to give you the first one if you died, in fact, before you ran off I was going to discuss it with you before the semester started."

"So is that why I'm here."

Dumbledore shook his head slightly, "It's one of the reasons Harry but I also want to know why you ran away, and you still haven't quite answered that."

Harry looked away to the grounds outside where he saw Hagrid pointing, someone else was with him but he couldn't make out whom it was.

"I was just tired of living in that damn house with them. Uncle Vernon started yelling at me for some stupid reason and I just couldn't take it anymore. So I packed up and left."

"Is that the only reason?" Said Dumbledore calmly, "You know it's dangerous to leave the care of your relatives."

Harry silently cursed the man. He was too damned perceptive sometimes and he couldn't mind his own business if it killed him. He could feel Dumbledore staring at him along with all the other portraits in the room. He was so tired of everything. He could feel the scar on his forehead starting to throb as he steadily grew more angry and depressed. His scar was acting up though he knew it wasn't because of Voldemort. Harry saw Fang had just jumped into the water; it was probably pretty cold this time of day.

Dumbledore sighed, catching his attention as he went to the phoenix Fawkes and petted it.

"Harry I know you must still feel upset over last years…events, but you shouldn't run away like that you made everyone worry. Mr. Weasley and Ms.Granger were terribly worried about you when they found out."

Harry felt a tinge of guilt pass through him when Dumbledore said that.

"We all are concerned for your safety." Dumbledore said gently.

Harry knew that already, everybody got hurt trying to protect him all the time because of some stupid prophecy. What was worse is that he might die because of it too. .

"I know that Professor but it was really nothing." He said curtly.

With that he got up and left without another word. When he exited the secret passageway he went to the nearest bathroom and made sure no one was in it before he sealed the door.

"Protego."

Harry looked into nearest mirror; his emerald eyes were almost aflame with anger. He could feel it coming again, he gripped the sides of the sink until his knuckles turned white and the temples were pounding.

_Still not used to me are you? _

When the voice finally spoke the pain receded to a tolerable rate again. Harry turned in the water to rinse the sweat from his face.

"You could say that."

_Well you are human I suppose…now what did Dumbledore want? _

(Line break)

"Yusuke!"

Yusuke grumbled as Ron yelled at him for the forth time that morning. The hangings were open exposing light onto his face. He pulled up the bed covers to cover his face but Ron immediately removed them.

" Oi, get up already!" Said Ron irritably, "Hermione's waiting for us in the common room."

These red heads just couldn't give him a break; he was just like his mother. He moaned and sat up from the bed, scratching his head and looking bleary eyed. Ron had already gone out the door in a heated walk.

"Stupid kid…stupid classes." Yusuke grumbled.

He dressed into his robes, thinking about how much getting up sucked in the mornings, especially to go to school; wizarding or not. He heard footsteps behind and yelped when ice cold water hit his back. He wheeled around to face Ron.

"Now will you get-oh".

Ron stared at Yusuke with a large empty cup in his right hand, which he instantly hid from sight.

"Why you little…"

Ron put up his hand without the cup in it defensively and backed away.

"Hey mate it was an accident I thought you were still in bed." Ron said nervously.

"AND THAT MAKES IT OK! C"MERE PUNK I'M GONNA FLY YOU TO THE MOON."

Ron yelped and ran out the door before Yusuke grabbed him. Yusuke quickly followed, bumping past Neville who stared in fear as he went by, and other students in the stairway who flung themselves against the wall. He found Ron in the corner with Hermione, more like behind her that is.

"How old are you two anyway?" Asked Hermione

"Hey he was the one who tried to drown me," Said Yusuke pointing at Ron, "now be a man and quit hiding behind her."

Hermione sighed and massaged her temples. "If you two don't quit it we'll be late for breakfast so come on."

Yusuke still felt steamed but complied with her, as consolation though he gave Ron a quick punch on the head as they headed out the porthole.

"Where's Harry?" Asked Yusuke when he remembered the black haired boy.

"Oh he left early," Said Hermione, "but we'll see him at breakfast."

When they made it to the great hall, Harry was not to be found as Yusuke pointed this out. But the other two just told him that he would be by later. They sat at the Gryffindor table near the front. Yusuke grabbed something of everything for his breakfast though he still couldn't get used to the flavor of pumpkin juice.

"So what's with Kurama being in Slytherin." Said Ron abruptly.

Yusuke looked at him puzzled.

"Well the house has a bad reputation for making evil wizards." Explained Hermione.

""Kurama isn't evil as far as I can tell, well maybe a little to bad guys he is but he's a good guy."

Yusuke shifted his robes so they would stop tangleing his legs, he swore the damn things felt like a dress. Ron and Hermione still looked a bit confused by his answer, he would just let them learn on there own how Kurama was.

Thinking about the fox he looked over to the Slytherin table where Kurama was sitting. He could see a few of the other Slytherins whispering to each other and giving sidelong glances toward the red head.

"Ms. Granger will you come with me please." Said Professor Mcgonagall.

"What, oh yes Professor." Said Hermione excitedly.

She ran off with Mcgonagall to the end of the hall.

"What was that about." He asked Ron.

"There doing the schedules for the semester I think." Ron said as he grabbed another sausage.

Yusuke looked over at Kurama who was already being called by Snape to get his schedule.

TBC

Ok this chapter is hopefully long enough to please you until I can come up with the next part. Heh this chapter isn't quite finished yet but I got a block right here funny huh, but I think I should put it out anyway since you've all waited so long. Cheers Gotta go and enjoy.


	10. cont'd

And here I am appearing out of thin air again, I don't think I wanna know how long it's been since I poated but for those of you that like this story I hope you like this chapter. Later!

I don't own YuYu Hakusho or Harry Potter

Chapter 10 Classes begin

Chapter 10

Kurama left the room with Snape after debating his new schedule for the year; he would take mostly all the same classes as Harry, including Herbology, which he was immensely looking forward to. Everything so far was going smoothly; Yusuke would be subject to the same process as Kurama in deciding his schedule, though he felt a slight tinge of worry over whether or not the detective would be able to pass off as a student. Though Yusuke's brash nature and innate…charm would distract everyone for now. He had been informed by Snape; that only Dumbledore, Mrs. McGonagall and maybe Hagrid would actually know that Yusuke and Kurama were not normal students.

Snape left him to pursue another student, not giving so much as a second glance to Kurama as went to the Slytherin table. The other students of his house were much of the same nature as Snape, thinking of him as an unworthy slug from his affiliation with Harry Potter. Also, the incident on the train with Malfoy, the "prince" of the Slytherin house, didn't help his reputation. The story had spread through the fifth years faster than a bullet. He knew because there was a noticeable difference in the attitude towards him from the other students towards him; they would smile and give him thumbs up, and now and again make a sly remark about Draco. He would think of something later to help to fix that problem later he supposed. He proceeded to the Gryffindor table where he spotted Yusuke waving energetically at him.

"Hey there you are Kurama I was getting worried," Said Yusuke as he made room for him to sit down, "I can't wait to try out half the stuff these guys have been telling me. I mean we can FLY on broomsticks though who knows what that'll do to my poor-"

Hermione coughed loudly before Yusuke could finish. "I don't think you have to worry, I've never heard Ron or Harry complain about it before."

"Where is he anyway?" Said Yusuke.

"Right behind you." Said Harry, "Professor McGonagall just finished with me."

Harry waved his new schedule for everyone to see; he took a seat next to Kurama and poured a glass of water for himself. Kurama noticed him slightly shaking as he poured the jug's contents into the cup. When he spotted Kurama watching he smiled pleasantly at him and pushed his glasses onto his face more.

"So what did the Headmaster want?" Asked Ron

"What? Oh nothing, he just wanted to make sure I was okay and the usual."

"Hey what classes do you have?" Asked Hermione excitedly from across the table.

"Charms, DADA, of course, Transfiguration, Herbology, Care of magical creatures, and Potions." Said Harry

"I wish Snape would just retire or better yet disappear of the face of the earth so I never have to see the greasy git ever again." Said Ron.

"Same goes for Malfoy." Added Harry.

"Shh, they might hear you!"

"Ah, you worry too much; I know you wish they were gone as much as us. Remember in the third year when you slugged Malfoy."

"It's always the smart ones that are dangerous." Admitted Yusuke, nodding his head seriously.

"Well you can hardly blame Keiko for slapping you when you were always lifting her skirt." Said Kurama.

"YOU WHAT!" Yelled Hermione.

Yusuke laughed nervously as Hermione glared daggers at him while telling him that he even attempted it to anyone then she would turn him into a bug and squash him. Yusuke said it wouldn't happen anyway since all the girls' robes were too much trouble to properly "sneak a peek". Kurama delighted in the explosion that came afterward.

Harry who didn't seem bothered at all by all the nosie, turned to Kurama offering him a bread roll; Kurama took it and thanked him. He craned his neck to inspect the front table where the teachers who didn't assign schedules were seated. Dumbledore was staring idly into space, while Hagrid at the end was talking intently to a short sort of elf-like teacher in the seat next to him.

"So Kurama how's life with Malfoy?" Asked Harry.

Kurama shrugged. "Well so far considering, but I think he may try something sooner or later since his friends tried to keep me from the dorms yesterday."

"What?" Yelled Yusuke.

A few of the Gryffindor jumped when Yusuke slammed his fist on the table causing his plate to tip over onto his lap. Yusuke scowled at it as he set it back on the table and wiped the food off his robe.

"Just say the word Kurama and I'll get those punks." Said Yusuke raising his fist in salute.

"Yusuke don't even think about it, fighting isn't allowed and as head girl I would have to take points from our own house!" Shrilled Hermione.

"Oh lay off him Hermione, if he wants to get kick Malfoys butt let him. I mean it's only natural for him to feel that way." Said Ron.

"And your supposed to take your duties seriously too Ron!" Said Hermione turning to him.

"Oh I think McGonagall wants me, see you in class."

"Hey Ron!"

Ron dashed off from his seat to the front of the room towards McGonagall. Hermione huffed and folded her arms, eyeing the table with vehemence.

"Do they always act like an old married couple?" Whispered Yusuke.

Harry nodded. "They can be worse than this most of the time too."

"What was that?" Said Hermione viscously.

"Nothing, nothing."

"I bet it's nothing."

"Well I think I'll head off now, I guess I'll see you all in class." Said Kurama departing.

"Later man." Said Yusuke.

Kurama left the great hall and went inside the dorms which were blissfully empty and retrieved the things he needed for his Potions class. His trunk unlocked with a little click, he grabbed the books he needed inside and shoved them into his schoolbag. As he left room and jogged slightly down the staircase he spotted someone blocking the bottom.

"Hey there potty-lover."

Ahead of him was Malfoy with his two cronies, who he now knew were Crabbe and Goyle; were standing on either side of him blocking the way. He stood about 5 steps above them as Malfoy glared at him with contempt and a slight smirk on his face.

"Well now shouldn't we all be headed to Potions?" Asked Kurama

"We will but you won't," Said Malfoy stepping back a step from Crabbe and Goyle,"I'll tell Snape you couldn't make it!"

"That's very kind of you but you see it's my first day and I think it would be bad if I weren't' there."

He put his hand on the boys shoulder to step past Goyle but they shoved him back. Kurama glared at the boys trying to scare them off but they were either too stupid or just too dense to notice the warning in his eyes. He tried again to get by but was pushed back again against the steps. He huffed; dusting his robes as he got up, the boys bent their knees in a preparation for an attack. When they jumped Kurama stepped into a space in between both of them, it all happened in a kind of slow motion. The boys had their fists extended to punch into thin air, Malfoy was laughing but his face switched to surprise as he saw Kurama coming toward him. He grabbed the front of Malfoys robes and happily tossed him into Crabbe and Goyle where they all proceeded to crash into the steps.

"Now please just consider this a warning and don't bother me again."

Kurama left, leaving the trio the pleasure of untangling themselves. He still needed to get to Potions in a few minutes but the only problem was he didn't know where it was besides that it was in the dungeons. He caught a quick flash of black in the corner of his eye, and he saw Hermione and Harry standing there.

"We were wondering if you'd ever come out." Said Hermione smiling.

* * *

Malfoy swore under his breath when his hand was squished between the step and Goyles leg. He pulled himself from the two larger boys and ran after Kurama. As soon as he was through the tunnel and whipped out his wand. 

"Expellimarus!"

He felt his wand fly from his hand when the spell hit him and he was flung against the floor. Malfoy growled as he shot up from the ground and spotted Potter and the Mudblood. His wand was to far out of his reach to get to in time to curse them all so he had to make do with glaring at them all.

"Now Malfoy do you think we could all just go to class quietly." Suggested Kurama.

Kurama picked up his wand from the floor and walked toward him and held out to him. Malfoy wrenched from the annoying red head but not before Kurama grabbed his wrist.

"I'm going to ask you one last time to refrain from this kind of behavior." Kurama said softly.

Mafloy tugged his arm to release himself, or at least he tried to.

"Or else what?" He spat.

The grip became tighter so that it felt like it would break Malfoy gasped softly; refusing to show any other sign to the mud blood loving red head that he felt anything at all. But Kurama smiled knowingly at him which continued to infuriate him.

"What is going on here?" Said Snape.

Kurama didn't let go right away as Snape glared at Kurama and Harry. Instead he let his hand stay for a minute under the scrutiny of the Professor before turning towards Harry. Malfoy immediately hid the red hand mark from his godfather although he knew it was already too late. Smiling, he retreated to the dorm to collect his things as Snape interrogated the trio.

* * *

Yusuke was having a really, really bad day. Once all the fantasy of being able to do magic wore off he realized that he was in school. A normal, well kind of, school where they had homework everyday and annoying, pestering teachers. Who were really annoying because only three of them knew he didn't know how to do hardly any magic. The only thing that lifted his spirits was that he would meet Kurama at dinner later. 

"You look down." Said Harry sneaking up on him.

Yusuke sighed. "Yeah, I'm just realizing it's going to be a long day."

"Tell me about it. This morning Hermione and I got 30 points each deducted for just being near the Slytherin dorm well not really we actually were just saving Kurama from Malfoy. He was going to curse him behind his back."

"What?"

"Oh yeah except Snape couldn't take house points from his own house so he just gave him detention for two weeks. Apparently he beat up Malfoy and his idiot friends when they tried to gang up on him."

Yusuke wished more than anything that he could see Malfoy at that moment; he needed something to release his frustrations on anyway. Although he knew Kurama could handle himself it didn't stop him from feeling a bit worried over his red headed friend. He was relieved to see him at dinner smiling pleasantly as usual and enjoying what he could of dinner with the Slytherins all around him.

"Heard you had a bit of excitement this morning." He said casually with a bit of false humor.

Kurama shrugged and split a bread roll in half. "It wasn't anything I couldn't take care of, though I have to say my relationship with the people in Malfoy's circles is a little tenser."

"I'll bet."

"You know you'll miss dinner if hang around here anymore I'll send a message to you later."

With that Yusuke left accepting the dismissal.

* * *

Kurama was glad when he found that McGonagall was the last class that day. The whole day had just been exhausting. During Potions he had opted for sitting next to Harry and Hermione until Snape told him to change seats to the back of the class with a girl from Slytherin. He recognized her as the girl who was always hanging around Malfoy at the table and in the halls when she could, he though it was Pansy As much as he knew she wouldn't be that much harm it didn't make it all enjoyable. Snape told them to write an essay about the effects of poisons in healing potions, which had to be at least five pages long. He had agreed with Hermione when she said it wouldn't be that hard until Snape had came up and asked to see Kurama. That's when the Professor had laid out that although he knew Kurama was there to help the school, he was also an acting student who would have to do detention for his inaproiate attention to Malfoy that morning. 

A task that would undoubtedly take all his time in the evenings.

After lunch he thankfully had Herbology. Learning about the new species of plants was always thrilling, and he was also quite surprised about the boy named Neville in his class who seemed to have quite a passion for the class. They worked with a plant known to men as the "siren's seed", it was a small plant with gorgeous blue flowers that almost seem to sparkle with the light. They also made an eerie but alluring hum as the wind blew by the petals, as the teacher demonstrated. But they not allowed touching it since the petals had a special poison coated on them that made the victims hallucinate until they were either cured or dead. The plane was supposedly grown around actual sirens, so Professor Sprout had an interesting tale about nearing losing her life near the Greek isles collection the plant. She didn't assign them homework but warned them to at least go over a few chapters in there books before tomorrow.

The last class finally was Transfiguration with McGonagall. Kurama took a seat near the front and began laying out his books.

"Hey Kurama mind if I sit here?" Said a dark skinned boy.

He noticed that he was also from Slytherin. As much as he'd rather just tell him no he needed to at least make one friend in his dorm.

"Alright." Kurama pushed his chair over to give him more room.

"Thanks." Said the boy, he sat gingerly putting down his bag and emptying it onto the desk, "by the way I'm Blaise."

"I heard about that thing you did with Draco this morning. Did you really sneak up on him in the common room and try to curse him? Oh yeah and then did you faint when you realized Draco had such a frightening battle stance when he deflected your spell that you passed out in fright?"

Kurama was speechless for a moment taking it all in. He was mostly feeling a bit outraged by such a pathetic attempt at Malfoy's blatant lie but also a bit amused by the over dramatization of the whole story.

"I can't say that I did though I must say that I remember the whole much differently then that."

Blaise chuckled. "Yeah I though it was a little over the top when I heard it though Pansy sure ate it up and praised him for it."

"Hey Kurama." Said Yusuke happily as he seated on his right, "Ya feeling any better now?"

"Yes." He said appreciatively.

"Hey who's this?" Said Yusuke pointing to Blaise.

"Blaise." He said tartly losing whatever semblance of kindness he'd shown to Kurama.

"Whoa I was just asking." Yusuke stated hotly. Then he whispered, "Why are you sitting with this jerk?"

Kurama shrugged. "He appeared to be nice a minute ago."

When the time the class was filled, Harry and his friends came in and were surprised to see Kurama and Blaise sitting with each other. Ron gave him what he though was a look of sympathy as they sat in the desk near Yusuke. Then Malfoy came in looking shocked to see Blaise in his current seating, he proceeded to sit right behind them to glare at their backs.

"Class," said McGonagall getting everyone's attention," this year we are going to be working extra hard to prepare for our n.e.w.t's at the end of the year so I will not tolerate any unappealing behavior because every second you spend studying will help you to achieve the mark you desire, after all this year will be pivotal to your futures for the next year."

"A newt is that some weird way of saying exam," Whispered Yusuke,"you think I can get out of it."

"I think there is a fair chance of that."

When McGonagall finished her speech she started writing notes and started trying to turn their seats into dogs. Malfoy's dog which turned into a Great Dane, which was the color of wood like his seat, knocked him off his seat to run out the door. Kurama received a surprise when he actually turned his seat into a terrier that growled at him menacingly. Yusuke ended up blowing up his seat that sent shards everywhere and giving a few people annoying splinters. Blaise managed to turn his seat into a handsome Dalmatian which received him a point from McGonagall.

At the end of class McGonagall assigned homework to those who didn't complete the class assignment.

"Ah man, this much homework on the first day!" Pouted Ron, "Hermione..."

Hermione sighed.

"Hey ya then you can help me too right?" Said Yusuke happily.

They all said goodnight for the day and waved Kurama off a he headed toward his dorm.

"Hey mind if I walk with you?" Asked Blaise.

"Sure."

"So how did you like your first day?"

"It was interesting and a little fun I guess."

Blaise paused to dig in his school bag as he walked. "I was wondering if you had any good notes from Professor Snapes class, I missed it you see and Draco notes can be abstract at best sometimes."

"Sure."

"Alright, then I'll pay you back somehow later. How bout at lunch tomorrow we meet in the library?"

"Sure."

"BLAISE!" Yelled Draco behind them.

"Sorry got to go."

By then they had reached the dormitory, as he stepped inside the passage he looked back to see Draco questioningly Blasie furiously. He was able to hear a part of the conversation as the entrance shut its self again.

"What the heck are you doing hanging around a mudblood lover like that?"

Blaise cool reply was, "I don't know he seems interesting."


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own the characters from YYH or HP. Sueing is wrong, damn money grabbers.

**Chapter 11****_enjoy _**

Kurama ran around the corner nearly colliding into a group of Ravenclaws who were huddled around a girl with a pink puffball in her hand. He waved a quick apology before darting into the nearest classroom. Kurama prayed, and he was never one to do it often, that his pursuers were in too much of a hurry to check classrooms. He left the door open a crack to get a glimpse of the hall. A few seconds passed before a horde of girls zoomed around the corner, their determined faces turned changed to horror as they spotted the Ravenclaws a second too late. He winced as the crash flattened many of the students and scattered their belongings.

"My Pygmy!" Cried the Ravenclaw girl

"Ah! Watch it." Said another as his rainbow ink shattered the floor.

The group of girls tried to sort themselves out, wiping the ink of their faces and straightening their ruffled hair and robes. They didn't even offer to help the Ravenclaws' who were busy collecting their textbooks, and bits of parchment, which were ruined by the ink that covered the hallway. A few students nearby glared at the girls who ignored them.

"Where did he go?" Panted a brown haired 3rd year.

"Dunno."

"Geez, he can run fast. We should have just gotten a net." Said a mousey-faced girl.

"As if that would work! We should've just immobilized him." Said a blond sixth year.

"Hey did you see a tall red haired boy with green eyes go by here." Said the blond haired girl to the Ravenclaws.

They stared at the girls in disbelief and did not give any kind of response.

"C'mon were losing him!" Squeaked the brown haired girl.

The blond haired girl growled in frustration and ran out of Kuramas sight and the rest of the group followed her. He heard a few of them talking about getting a net to catch him next time as though her were some kind of fish. As if he would ever let them catch him. When he was sure they were gone, he exited the classroom and bent down to catch the pink puffball that had flown near the door. It emitted a few cute squeaks as he petted its soft fur and danced on his hand.

"Thank-you." He said handing the puffball back to its owner.

"Well at least you didn't crash into us," she said, "some girls around here are crazy. You should watch out for the ones with love potions."

"I think I saw Mildred in there too. Hate to be you around Valentine's Day." Said a boy beside her.

Kurama shuddered. "I'll keep that in mind."

After he made sure they were well off, he headed in the opposite direction of the girls towards the library. All of this had started a few weeks after he had become friends with Blaise; a relationship he was seriously considering on rethinking as his troubles grew. Namely because a few weeks ago he had also started getting a few love letters from girls he hadn't even met. He took the chance of opening one and was startled by the outrageous declarations of love and destiny. To be polite he didn't through them away immediately but rather kept them in trunk under one of his robes. That was his first mistake. Blaise, who had somehow known he received the letters, dug into his trunk, recorded all the names of the girls, and responded to them in kind.

He wasn't even aware of any of these transactions because Blaise told the girls to have them delivered straight to his dorm room. One day he'd forgotten in his textbook for Transfiguration and discovered an owl resting on Blaises bed. He found a dozen letters addressed to him on Blaises' bed and he nearly had a fit when he opened them to discover Blaises' prank.

_He finished the last letter signed: Endearing and lovingly yours, Romilda Vane. This explained why a few of the girls tried to corner him during breaks, and also the constant lash batting he'd gotten from Romilda. He had actually earned a few slaps from girls who called him a "cold bastard" after he stopped them from kissing them. They had also taken to stalking and chasing him, he guessed a few of them had found out about the rest of the girls Blaise had written to, and plotted their revenge or whatever scorned women felt like doing. Kurama crushed the paper in his hands as the door opened. _

_"Hey we're really late, and that McGonagall already hates Slytherins as it is. What's the hold up?" Said the soon to be dead Blaise. _

_Kurama threw the paper ball hitting Blaise directly in the middle of his forehead. Blaise yelped and rubbed his forehead. _

_"What the heck are you-" _

_Then Blaise noticed the bed Kurama was on, the opened letters and the paper ball on the ground. Blaise smiled weakly at him before muttering. _

_"Oh crap." _

_Kurama grinned chillingly as he continued to crush the letters in his hand. The black boy backed away slowly towards the door he had entered from. _

_"So," He started and Blaise froze, "care to explain while you can still breathe." _

_"W-elllll I thought it would be nice if you had a few friends… I mean it's sad to just to have you spend all your time with me and the Potty gang. You need to get out and have a few girls under your belt." _

_"Like you?" Kurama mocked. _

_"Umm…" _

_"Did Draco help you?" _

_"NO! No, I mean he knew but-" _

_In a split second, he was in front of Blaise who nearly fell but Kurama caught the front of his robes. _

_"Did you have a good laugh then?" _

_"Kinda but I-" _

_Kurama growled and Blaise shut up when he saw the silver eyes staring at him... Vaguely Kurama wondered why he was even letting this affect him. Usually he would just ignore stuff like this and take it in strides. He was too old to be bothered by this sort of childish behaviour, or so he thought, so why was he acting like it did affect him. He looked Blaise in the eye, this insufferable, arrogant and egotistical boy who was looking at him fearfully. Finally, he blinked his eyes going back to normal, and he let go of Blaise who fell onto the floor with a thump. _

_"Later." He said grabbing his Transfiguration books though it looked like he would earn a detention now anyway. _

_"Kurama wait up." _

_Kurama stomped down the stairs and was at the porthole before Blaise caught his arm. Something was wrong, he thought, something was making his mood become unstable but he couldn't figures out what it could be. This behaviour, he knew, wasn't normal. So he took a breath and removed Blaises hand. _

_"Alright," He said turning towards Blaise, "if you want me to speak to you again then go to all those girls and tell them you wrote to them." _

_"What! Half those girls were anonymous." _

_Kurama laughed. "Then you have your worked cut out for you don't you." _

_Blaise gaped and then he shook his head. "Well at least that's not as bad as Draco, he told me to lick the toilet bowls clean when I put up his underwear all over Pansy's room." _

_"Did you actually do it?" _

_"No comment." _

_Kurama laughed. _

Blaise was able to find all the girls and explain everything to them all, which surprised Kurama immensely. Unfortunately, it didn't do much to improve his situation; the girls who had written him seemed to view the new situation as some kind of challenge. In addition, they were more determined than ever to make him fall in love with them. Or maybe they just didn't believe Blaise and took it as a reason to punish him. Whatever their mind they had united to chase him until he was caught, maybe all year by the looks of it.

That infernal Blaise had barely given him any warning before the girls had snuck up on him in the library! He had only noticed Blaise grinning rather widely before he looked behind him and had seen a bunch of girls trying to sneak up on him from behind one of the plants. He quickly manipulated the plant to wrap around most of them and ran off until he came to his current situation.

"Aw, it's not fair. I've been here much longer than you have and my club isn't even half the size of yours." Whined Blaise.

"Well it's your own fault."

"Ah but I already told them about my letters, so you're more popular than you think."

Kurama had never really been around a human so narcissistic, sure there were a few demons like that annoying clown from the dark tournament, but just not many humans. Blaise had proven nothing but friendly to him, even after the incident with Draco and the whole letter ordeal. Half of the Slytherins ignored him nowadays while the other half just somewhat silently despised him. The latter half had tried to avenge Draco a few weeks back by hiding his books or using magic to make his food rotten. In potions, they made his potion explode all over him and Snape who had been inspecting it. Luckily, the potion they had been brewing was only a sleeping potion, someone had to go get McGonagall to reverse it and even though he had tried to explain it was not his fault; Snape had given even more detentions on top of his current ones. He would be in detention until Halloween. Everything had stopped after Blaise had talked to Draco, which was one of the main reasons he was so lenient with the whole letter thing.

"Blaise you can't borrow my notes for a month."

"What?" Blaise yelled, several of the second years who were still watching; jumped, "Aw c'mon it's not like I set them on you."

"Technically you did, and you didn't warn me they were there either and I don't consider laughing yourself into hysterics while I run for my life. A warning." Said Kurama.

When one of the Ravenclaws giggled, Blaise turned on them. "Get out of here."

The Ravenclaws backed off at that, looking a little hurt. The boy who had been directly in front of him, frowned and walked away.

"Do you have to do that?" Kurama said.

"Do what?"

"Nothing lets go outside."

He didn't know why he'd bother to ask. He knew Blaise had a kind of cruel streak to anyone not in Slytherin. As much as he'd grown to like Blaise, he really couldn't stand the prejudice the Slytherins had towards other people. Especially the house vs. house bits, but more annoying than that was the whole full blood vs. mud blood thing. Hermione explained most of that to him when he had heard Draco talking about mud bloods in general.

"What do you wanna do?"

"I don't know, but it's a nice day we should walk around."

Blaise snickered, "Your so fruity sometimes, ahh but that's what I like about I guess."

"Fruity?"

"Girly I guess, hey your not really going to ban me from your notes are you?" Blaise said.

Kurama felt himself bristle a bit at the 'girly' comment. It hadn't been the first time he had been called but he still never got used to it. It was mostly due to his long hair and his pride would not allow him to cut it anyway.

"Yes."

Blaise moaned mournfully as they walked outdoors. It was the afternoon and there were some other students enjoying the day by sitting around and laughing. He noticed a Gryffindor called Neville who sometimes hung around with Harry, pacing near one of the greenhouses. Curious, he watched Neville glance inside for someone, when he saw Kurama watching him he jumped and ran off.

"Hey you know those Psycho girls actually have a name for the fan club? I can't remember what it is but I bet it's the crimson flowers or something like that."

Kurama's brow twitched. That was all he needed to give Yusuke the ability to tease him for months. If he was lucky, Yusuke would never ever hear about it but then that was unlikely.

_How am I supposed to be covert with a bunch of girls following me? Maybe I should dye my hair, wear contacts, change my name, and re-enter the school in a different house. _

He smiled at the thought but quickly shot it down. It would be too much of a nuisance to reintroduce himself to everyone again and say he was really Kurama. Though he could always use the bit of potion, he had gotten from Suzuka to change into Youko and potentially kill them all. He smiled wider at that.

"Who's that on the field?" Said Kurama, changing the subject.

"The Gryffindors. I can see their abysmal flying techniques from here. Draco said they were doing their tryouts early this year."

"I forgot Yusuke said he was going to try out for that," Said Kurama ignoring Blaises tone, "let's go have a look at it."

"Nothing better to do I guess."

As they neared the field, they saw Slytherins there watching the Gryffindor team. They were all taunting the team at the top of their lungs. Kurama spotted Yusuke dodging a black ball, and trying to hit it with a small bat in the air.

"I think Potty's playing captain this year." Said Blaise pointing to Harry on the ground talking to Ron.

Yusuke noticed him and waved. Unfortunately, the black ball took the opening opportunity to smack Yusuke in the jaw, almost knocking him off his broom. With a cry of anger, Yusuke swung the bat at the ball with such force that when it hit, it sent the ball skyrocketing to the other end of the field knocking against the school wall. A few peoples' jaw dropped, including Blaise.

"Holy crap."

"I guess that's one way of putting it." Said Kurama, delighting in Blaises' astonishment.

"Did you know he was that strong?" Blaise paused. "Stupid question…why didn't you tell me he was that strong?"

Kurama shrugged, "I didn't think it was important."

"He could kill me! Especially if he finds out about that rumor about him being a gorilla faced idiot who got into this school by beating up Dumble…."

Blaise trailed off as he saw Yusuke flew down toward them. He quickly replaced his indifferent mask into an uneasy smile. Kurama chuckled, that could be a useful bit of information for later.

"Did you see that Kurama! I whipped that ball out of the park!" Bounced Yusuke from the broom nearly crashing into him. "Sorry still getting used to this thing."

"Yes you'll definitely make the team now." Said Kurama.

"Yeah! I was a little bummed with the whole flying a broom thing until Harry and Ron convinced me to try it. You should too and then we can compete!"

"No, I don't think flying will appeal to me like it does to you." Said Kurama.

Yusuke shrugged and hopped onto his broom again. He hovered a few feet above the ground so he a foot above Kurama and Blaise.

"Is it much different from Botan's paddle?" Asked Kurama looking up.

"Hell yeah! I'm controlling it and not holding on for dear life, and I bet I can outrun her on it too!" Yusuke said proudly.

Yusuke did a flip in the air and twirled to face Blaise, who continued to smile shakily eyeing the distance.

"Is he alright?" Said Yusuke turning towards him.

"Mild case of shock I think, anyway where did you get that broom from?"

"Yusuke get back here other people wanna try out you know!" Yelled Ron.

"I'm borrowing it from the school, I'll catch up with you later Kurama" Said Yusuke before he flew off towards Ron and Harry.

Kurama gave Blaise a small slap on the back, which made the boy jump slightly.

"Come on lets go work on our homework." He said turning toward the castle.

"Hah! I knew you wouldn't hold out for long." Said Blaise triumphantly following him.

"I never said I'd give you my notes you know."

"Aww don't be like that." Whined Blaise trailing after him.

* * *

Meanwhile Draco sat in the bleachers, or at least he was until a minute ago, after Kurama and Blaise had left, he proceeded to make a swift exit. Seeing them together always angered him. Even his favourite sport of taunting the Gryffindors didn't cheer him up right now. He hurried down the steps hoping to get far enough before anyone followed him, namely Pansy who he wasn't in the mood to talk with. 

It just bugged him every time he thought about Kurama and Yusuke, it wasn't just the fact they were from another country, he could just sense they were...different. Especially earlier with Yusuke hitting the ball from across the field like that, he swore he saw him glow for a second, or maybe he was just crazy. Blaise said he never saw anything out of the ordinary but he was starting to become less trustworthy as his friendship with Kurama grew. He'd thought maybe it would have ended after the whole letter prank Blaise and he had orchestrated but that didn't seem to affect Kurama in the least. At least that's what Blaise had said anyway, and then he had to go off saying he didn't want to do something like that again. The idiot was going soft. Then maybe getting close to Kurama would cease this curiosity about them and he would finally see them for the mundane people they were.

"Draco wait up."

Pansy must have noticed he was gone. Not caring what she would think he ran off into the school until he reached the common room. He spotted Kurama and Blaise doing homework in a secluded corner of the common room, maybe he would decide to join them today.

* * *

Hiei scowled. This stupid human school had shields to stop normal humans from entering; he'd gotten a little bit of a stinging feeling from passing through it but not any major difficulty. In short, the school's defences were pitiful. Whatever Kurama and Yusuke had been doing while they were for the last month wasn't anything special that was for sure. 

"Teh, those idiots can never do anything without me."

It was dark as he stood on top of the school wall, there was hardly enough moonlight for anything to be visible, not that it was much of a problem. The castle was huge, he admitted, with a few dim lights creating a constellation across the schools walls. He took a step preparing to jump, and then something wrapped around his ankle. He quickly used a bit of fire burn it and he felt it slump against his foot, releasing him. He used a small bit of energy to create a small flame in his hand. The fiery light revealed the charred remnant of a long, green plant with large thorns.

"A vine."

No sooner were the words out of his mouth when the vine tightened on his ankle and suddenly he saw the whole wall come to life with vines surrounding him. He cursed loudly as the vines wrapped around his hips and chest, quickly he used fire to burn the vines, but they would just revive. He slashed the vines trying to surround his arms and the vines around his chest tightened in response, cutting off his air supply. Thorns lengthened to stab at pressure points in his legs making them useless.

_Damn plants!_

A multitude of vines sprang up from the wall to engulf him all at once. Twisting and tightening to what he imagined looked like a large cocoon. So there job was to immobilize and capture was it. Kurama really was getting too soft for his own good, he thought. He concentrated and focused an intense blaze of fire to surround the cocoon. He could smell the plants burning under the intense heat and the vines tightened around him as if it were trying to retreat into itself. The heat got hotter almost making he sweat and finally the plant went crazy. They unravelled around flinging towards the ground where he landed on his useless legs onto the grass. After a minute he dissapitated the flame, and the plant settled back onto the wall. However, a side of the wall was now stained black. Survival was the most important instinct to all creatures no matter what influenced them.

"Well I wondered how long you would keep me waiting. Are you allowing Kuwabara time with your sister then? Said the amused voice of the fox demon.

"Tch. That oaf wouldn't try anything unless he wanted a broken neck."

"I wouldn't count on that; some things are worth dying for after all."

Kurama came up behind him wearing the ridiculous wizard robes that looked like dresses that humans' females wore.

"Your defence on the wall if pitiful." Said Hiei.

"Oh?" Grinned Kurama playfully, "Well stand up and we can go discuss something better."

It was then he noticed the stinging feeling still in his legs, the thorns were still embedded on the pressure points in his legs. There wasn't much blood since it wasn't supposed to cause fatal injuries. Hiei was glad of the darkness as a blush quickly warmed his cheeks. The stupid fox knew very well that he couldn't move.

"It served its main purpose even though I knew the plant would give up when it was against a strong opponent. After all, it gave me all the time I need to get here."

Not saying anything, he removed the thorns from his legs. His legs shook a little but you couldn't notice it because of the coat he wore. Poison too, the fox really did equip the plant with everything.

"Don't worry it isn't very strong."

"That might be a mistake." He said evilly.

"But then you would be dead and I couldn't question you. What use is that?"

Kurama always tried to have the last say and get the better of him. He swore they could continue like this forever if he let them.

"You should have known better than to just jump into this place while I'm guarding it." Kurama grabbed a vial from his pocket and handed it to Hiei. "Drink that and the poison will be gone before it circulates, or else you won't be able to move at all."

Hiei downed the blue liquid in one shot. It tasted vile, of course, like a rotten tomato and smelled like oil. He ignored the smirk on Kuramas face, as the taste didn't leave his mouth. He wondered if Kurama intentionally did it sometimes. Glancing up at the foxs smirk, he knew the sadistic idiot probably did.

The shakes soon stopped and he glared at Kurama.

"Hmm?" Said Kurama.

"…"

"You're Welcome."

"Let's go." He grumbled.

"I guess you'll just have to come to my dorm then and we can decide what to do tomorrow. It will be Sunday after all but I have detention with Snape again. I guess I'll just take a rain check."

"Enough with the inane chatter already and go."

"Hold on." Said Kurama taking out his wand from his sleeve. "Scorgify"

The blackened wall cleaned itself and returned to normal.

"Magic is useful for some things."

Then they wandered up the school not talking much of course. Hiei wasn't very impressed by the moving pictures and stairwells. However, the fox did get him to speak up again when he mentioned the safety of Yukina.

"Genkai is more than capable of the task."

"You would trust someone else with your precious sister?"

He didn't answer immediately as they turned a corner to a stairwell down to the dungeon.

"It was getting boring with Kuwabara I couldn't stand that carpet headed mongrel any longer."

"I'll take that as a 'yes'." Said Kurama teasingly.

"As if"

"Hiss"

Hiei turned at the sound and saw a raggedy cat staring at them from the top of the stairs before it bolted out of site.

"That's Filch's cat," Kurama explained, "she'll run along to alert her master of us."

"Heh, a cat for a lookout, this school's defences really is pathetic."

"The ones you can see at least."

Kurama stopped in front of a wall at a dead end.

"Gryffindors drool."

Then the wall moved revealing a portal to the common room.

"What kind of password is that?" He asked disdainfully.

Kurama shrugged. "Draco isn't very creative, but I swear if the Gryffindors knew where the entrance was they could get in after two guesses."

"Heh"

"Where are the pesky night walkers my sweet?" They heard from a distance accompanied by a soft purr.

"That's Filch now; we'd better get in then."

Hiei followed Kurama in the portal, which quickly closed behind them. His first impression of the Slytherin common room wasn't immediate dislike as he thought it would be. The colours were silver and green, which he didn't mind, and the furniture was a bit elegant he supposed. Not that he cared in the least though.

"You can sleep in here or any empty room you find. Just don't let the students see you."

"I'm not an idiot Kurama."

"I'll be up that stairwell for the boy's dormitory on the first door to the right."

He saw Kurama quickly cover a yawn. For a split second, he thought he sense, something off about the fox demon but then it was gone so fast he thought he had imagined it.

"I'll see you in the morning Hiei."

"Yeah."

Then Kurama was up the stairs. He would have been fine outside by a tree but he guessed Kurama had known how tired he was. He had left Japan a few days after Kurama and Yusuke, but since Koenma didn't want him to leave the country, he had restricted him from the use of portals. He swam, and ran all the way here for over a month. Human transportation was out of the question as far as he was concerned.

Hiei headed up the stairwell opposite to the one Kurama had taken; he silently peeked into a room that turned out to be empty. The covers on the bed were green and silver as was the rest of the dorm. Though there were frilly lace on the end of the bed sheets, he decided to ignore it though and fell asleep almost instantly.

_

* * *

_

_There's another one here now. Stronger than the last few. _

"What?" He said Harry sleepily.

Harry grumbled as looked at his watch on the nightstand. Readjusting his position so he could go to back to sleep.

_We'll take care of it tomorrow the other two will know where it is. _

Harry grumbled again as he heard Yusuke snored loudly.

I know I've been on Hiatus for a while……ok longer than a while but here's another chapter. Now that' Hiei is here things will get more exciting.

. Until next time!


End file.
